Araiel Alya The Princess Bride
by EmmyElenya
Summary: The summer she turned seventeen, Araiel Princess of Gondor's life was turned upside down when she learned she was to be married to the Prince of the Easterlings. She also learns that the country south of her home is filled with legend and danger. Join her
1. Chapter 1

It was the summer of Araiel's 17th year when her world turned upside down. She remembered the day clearly; it was raining. She sat upon the window ledge, a book in her delicate fair hands as she stared at the raindrops pattering on the glass. What drew her violet blue eyes away from her book was the post rider approaching the city gates. He was admitted. She watched as he circled the winding streets of Minas Tirith until he had reached the Citadel. It was well past the days of Aragorn and even Eldarion, but the white marble city was no less awe-striking. It had been rebuilt many times complete with many rooms for the court as well as the royal family. The white tree still flourished even throughout the winter.

It was a dull day for Araiel. As soon as the post rider reached the Citadel, she made her way down the stairs to the hall though she detested the court way of life. She picked up her ornate velvet skirts and nearly clutched a hand to her bodice as she forced the large oak door open leading to the great Hall. Her father would meet the post rider personally. What would the note be? A letter from her friends in Rohan or perhaps a message from the elves? She did not yet know that the message would be on that changed her life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Araiel opened the door to the Great Hall and beheld a great wide empty space. There were no courtiers. They had all been dismissed. Only her father, his advisor, and the messenger (a tall man with dirty blonde hair dressed in the garb of Easterlings) remained in the room. His eyes raised in irritation when he saw her.  
"Daughter, come forward," his stern commanding voice replied.  
Araiel hung her head, folded her hands in front of her and slowly approached. She knew he was in a dangerous mood today. King Araron was a firm resolute man who was perfect for his duty. He was serious, but when he smiles often in Araiel's presence, he seemed completely different. Araiel feared she was much like her father in her quiet serious ways compared to her younger sister Aure, who was mischievous and energetic. Araiel approached the throne. Her fathers firm brown eyes were fixed upon her, and she slowly looked up into those eyes under her dark eyelashes.  
"Araiel," he held out that perfect kingly hand.

She slowly reached out her small frail one in comparison and knelt to the floor. He managed a slight smile and rose her up with a soft hand under her chin. He lifted up the note to her eyes.  
"You would enjoy knowing what this is, would you not?"  
She swallowed and met his eyes safely answering, "If I am permitted, my king."  
"Of course you would wish to know. It is pouring. The houses of healing are empty. You cannot ride your horse, go to the market or converse with any people. Your sister and mother currently visit the land of Rohan. You must be quite dull without them."  
Araiel did not reply, and he continued. "Yet, I doubt you enjoy doing many of those things. You prefer to remain indoors pouring over your many books much like I when I was your age. You read the history of Arda in elvish, Rohirrim, and…in the language of the Easterlings. You are the scholar, though many times you enjoy reading in the meadows with your animal friends."  
Araiel knew it was her time to speak. "My King knows me well."  
"That is a compliment for a father to know his daughter. Though you enjoy reading and your lessons, you do not surround yourself with the ways of court. This is understandable. It took me time to accustom myself to court life-to dance, to eat, to converse…political issues. You know of political issues, Araiel."  
"I do, Atar."

She hoped he was not offended by her calling him the elvish name for 'father'. Though she was not an elf herself, the bloodline of the elves was fixed within her body, and she bore a longer life than that of men. If she had been born a man, she would not have shared the same long-lived life.

"How old are you Araiel?" he asked. "I know of this, but my advisor does not nor does our messenger here."  
She glanced in the eyes of the two men standing beside her father and slowly replied, "I am seventeen years old. I will be eighteen in the twelfth month."  
"Do you know of our troubles with the Easterlings, Araiel?" the King asked again.

She bowed her head, "I do not know as much as my lords. I know that ever since the Easterlings were involved with the Nameless One, they have ever been a source of…difficulty in managing though my lord Elessar pardoned them long ago."  
"The King of the Easterlings is near death," the King stood his royal blue mantle dragging behind him as he began to pace when he was pondering an important position. "He wishes to make a peace for his son's sake. His eldest son will be King soon. We have long been at war with them. I am certain you remember."  
"My Atar left us for two years to battle," she curtsied softly.

"Because of that costly war, we have little left ourselves to trade with. The King knows of our financial status. He is willing to aid us. The land of the Easterlings has ever been rich in gold and precious jewels. The King of the Easterlings is wealthy, but his son coming to the throne wishes for a time of peace. He simply asks for one thing."

Araiel looked up at her father as he turned to her and rested a soft hand upon her shoulder. She wished he would simply tell her instead of keep her in a fit of guessing.  
"The prince has long been interested in elven ways. He will pay a rich sum to align with us if we will present a well connecting marriage."

With one simple word, Araiel understood what was happening. She was the eldest daughter of her father. She had but one sister who was healthy, strong, and energetic. Araiel would never go on to rule the throne of Minas Tirith. The crown would pass to her sister.  
"Do you understand my daughter?" the King asked.  
"I do, my Ata," she bowed her head.  
"Yet, I have not given an answer yet. I would not be so callous to you without your world or your opinion. Do you know why I have chosen you?"  
She shook her head. "I do not, my King. My sister seems a better choice. She enjoys court life and is much more courageous and interesting than I."  
"Your sister could withstand one hour of battle. You could endure a long lasting war. My eldest daughter is patient and courageous in her own way. She could endure a siege. The Prince has also…seen a painting of my daughters."  
As soon as the words were uttered, Araiel cursed her beauty. She wished she had been born a man. Araiel was the loveliest flower in the land with dark ebony hair riddled with rich copper strands. Her eyes were violet blue speckled with dots of green. Her face was fair, her jaw soft and well defined, her hands white, her body young, firm, and well prepared for the labor of children. She looked exquisite as a princess so young and beautiful but with the ancient longevity of the elves.. The soon to be King of the Easterlings only wanted a plaything. Araiel pressed a hand to her bodice cursing the abominable corset. She felt her breath catch in her throat; her cheeks turned red. Then, her father placed a gentle hand upon her hair and stroked it softly. Without a word, he took her in his arms embracing her fully.  
"I see fear in your eyes. It will pass. I promise you…it will pass. Are you willing?"  
"Would it matter if I were to say no?" she looked into the eyes of her father.  
"You are permitted to say no, but with that refusal would begin another long and costly war which could result in an utter defeat due to our lack of finances. He would…"  
"Take me by force," she finished and nodded.  
Araiel slowly withdrew from her father's arms, contained the tears which threatened to spill from her eyes, faced the messenger, and finally uttered, "Tell the Prince that I accept his offer but under these terms…An alliance will be formed between the land of the Easterlings and Minas Tirith. It will remain until the day of his death and continue into the days of the next King he will raise aright. Allow me some time to remain with my family before the day comes. And when I come, I wish to have the freedom to continue to see my family throughout my life and the land of Gondor."  
The messenger looked at the king briefly. Her father nodded, and the messenger bowed and exited the great hall. The advisor did the same thing and exited leaving daughter and father alone. She curtsied to her father, but he raised her up once again.  
"I will send for your mother and your sister at once. I knew you would not refuse. If I were to offer your sister's hand, she would have refused bitterly and plunged our country into civil war."  
"I cannot sacrifice my country and its blood for my own desires. It would not be right," she softly murmured.  
"You are wise and strong, Araiel. If I hear of any mistreatment dealt to you, I will not have it. I cannot even begin understand what must be passing through your mind now. Winter solstice will be the day of your marriage I propose. You will have the entire autumn and beginning of winter to remain with us and visit your friends in Rohan. I will present you with a suitable dowry. Is this agreeable to you?"  
She nodded. "I shall indeed miss my sister. I should be proud to watch her ascend to the throne. She would have been far better suited…than I. She will be," she finished the last word with a choke as the first tear dropped from her eyes.  
"Did you wish for the throne?" he asked his eldest.  
"No," she replied. "What I truly wished all my life was to visit the lands of my heritage…Rivendell and Lorien."   
"Perhaps someday, you will my daughter."  
"Are you ashamed that I was not born a boy? I could have been far better suited for the throne."  
"I would not trade my Araiel, my Dawn Star for a million boys," he stroked her cheek wiping the tear away.  
"I love you, my father. I believe I shall miss you most of all."


	3. Chapter 3

This was by far the hardest farewell before her. She remembered the wonderful time Aerin and she had grown up from children. She remembered the time when he rescued her from drowning within the woods. She had never been a good swimmer, and she could have died that day if it weren't for Aerin. He was young and handsome with a noble brow and dark hair. She remembered the one night he had kissed her on top of a hill when they were looking up at the stars. He said he would wait for her to run away with him. He would marry her within an instant and love her till the day she died. However, he was not noble or even of royal blood, and their friendship and beyond was kept a secret for many years

Araiel approached the hut with a steady composure, but inside, she was trembling at the thought of what he would say. Slowly, she turned the knob and entered making her way to the sitting room where he was in his usual place pouring over a new book. Aerin was such a scholar but a true outdoors man. He worked hard, and his well formed hands showed the scars of long labor. Araiel softly touched his shoulder, and he instantly stood up a startled look on his face.  
"You're still quiet as a mouse, angel." He always called her by pet names.  
Though he had grown in the few months they had been apart, she still thought he looked handsome as the day he had rescued her when she was drowning. A soft lock of dark hair fell over his deep brown eyes. A crooked smile slid across his face and suddenly he lifted Araiel into his arms and kissed her firmly on the mouth. She could not say that she was not stunned by the gesture. After all, he had kissed her before, but since they had been apart so long, it seemed…all new to her. She still remembered his scent; the smell of the evergreens, the smell of the fresh wind in his clothes, the smell of berries. He was so natural. He finally put Araiel down.  
"It's about time ye came to see me," he pushed away the lock and suddenly noticed the tears in her eyes. "What is it, lass?" he pressed his thumbs to her cheek wiping away the tears.  
"I-I'm to be married, Aerin."  
He stepped back. "Married? What are you talking about? When? To whom?"

"The fate of the country rests in my hands. I'm to be married to Prince Hamir of the Northern tribe of the Easterlings."  
"Easterlings! Araiel, are you out of your mind!"

"No, my father is in need of finances. They have sworn to be allies if my father will offer them something in return. All he has to give is me, and a poor dowry. But if he does not they will not aid us in our struggle against the eastern tribe which is very hostile. We do not have the strength to stand against them."  
"But why you?"  
"Because I was never suited to the court life. My sister will be queen, and I will become an Easterling wife."  
"This is madness, Araiel! Ye can't leave."  
"Why? I must."  
"No, you don't have to. I'll take ye away. We'll run away and elope. We'll go to Rivendell, Lorien, all the places ye've wanted to see. I was going to ask ye the next time you came," he fished for something in his pocket and withdrew a silver band with a sapphire in the middle. "It's all I've to give you."  
She wanted it so badly. She had loved Aerin for many years, and his words were true, and she knew he would love her truly in return, but she knew she could not accept.

"No, Aerin," she closed his palm around. "I will not risk the demise of my country for anything. It would not be right."  
Aerin closed his hand around the ring and bowed his head. "You are right. It wouldn't. But it's not fair."  
"Nothing seems fair when you're in love. But Aerin…" she looked into his eyes. "Don't pity me. I am content."  
"Did ye ever love me, Araiel?"  
"We had a wonderful childhood together, Aerin. I can remember every day I spent picking wildflowers and climbing trees with you. You are a great friend, and I hope we will still be friends. I am certain I could have grown to indeed love you, but we had naught the time."  
"I love you, Araiel. And I know you do not love this foreign prince."  
"I will grow to love him just as I would grow to love you were you in his position. Please do not make this more difficult than it already is."  
"Then this decision _is_ difficult for you. Why else would you come here if you did not feel as I do!" he took her hands in his.  
"Aerin..I-" Araiel stopped finding no words to say. Instead, tears came, and Aerin quickly gathered her into his arms and embraced her.

"I shall always love you even if it be as a friend, my Araiel." He looked into her eyes. "Kiss me once again…for old time's sake."  
Araiel nodded and instantly felt Aerin's lips upon her own once again. It lasted longer this time, and she could feel the hurt within the kiss but also the desperation at wishing to hold onto her. Araiel felt overwhelmed as his mouth was pressed to hers. That sweet familiar smell would fade away and be left behind. Suddenly, Araiel broke away and opened the door.  
"Namaarie, Aerin," she waved behind her as he watched her run away.  
"Namaarie, melamin," he waved back, and she did not see the tears within his eyes.

It was the night before the journey and Araiel sat upon her window ledge to look out upon her city for the last time. For days, she had been powdered, washed, and pinched far more than she ever had for any ball. Her 18th birthday should have been a happy occasion, but Araiel was downtrodden. The Princess could very well runaway as Aerin suggested, but sooner or later she would be found, and she could not bear the thought of angering her parents in that way. Araiel also knew she could not survive on her own. A star danced across the sky and fell behind the hills. What lay beyond those hills? What kind of land was she going to? What kind of man was her betrothed? Could she possibly grow to love him as she had Aerin? She would soon find out…

The Princess was awoken early in the morning. Her scented bath was prepared, and the maids washed her skin with soap and oils till it glowed like silver. They scrubbed her long ebony hair until it shone, but could not contain the luxurious curls from spilling out. Finally the part she dreaded was at hand; the corset. That abominable piece of clothing worked around her already perfect delicate waist and threatened to suck the life from her body as it wrenched ever tighter. Finally, the exquisite white dress was placed over her head. It rested beneath her shoulders giving her some relief. The trims were of lace and silver, and flowers covered every inch of the train. Elanor was interweaved into her glossy dark hair, and then a heavy veil was placed over her head and hung over her face. Everyone gathered to bid farewell to the Princess. Her mother and sister embraced her.

"You are more beautiful than Luthien herself," Aure kissed Araiel's cheek. "I'll miss you very much, Ariel."

"You will be a good queen. I love you, my sister. And I will write every day I can," Araiel replied.

Finally, the Princess faced her father, and he slowly lifted the veil from her face and kissed her forehead. Then he lifted her hand. "I pass the Ring of Barahir to my eldest as is tradition. After one thousand years, it will finally leave Minas Tirith. Bear it well, daughter. I send all my blessings with thee."

"My father, thank you," she looked down at the ring for a moment and then placed it on her right hand. "Namaarie, Ata," she smiled.

"Namaarie."

As Araiel climbed into the carriage (already laden with gold and silver relics for her dowry), King Araron watched her with unsteady eyes, and a single tear fell down his cheek as his beauty waved at him. The carriage left Minas Tirith, and when the beautiful city was gone from view, Araiel finally turned to her lady in waiting; Lendia.

"Dear Princess, tears are in your eyes. Is this not an exciting experience?"

The Princess smiled. "It is, but I cannot bring myself to feel the joy that you do."

"It is understandable. You leave your entire world behind whereas I have been to the southern lands many a time, my lady. And you go to a betrothed you have never even seen."

"What is it like, Lendia? I am ignorant of such matters."

"It is…different, your highness. Not in a bad way…but different. It is very hot I shall inform you. Many of the girls there dress differently. It is a very wealthy place because of the many goldmines there. The palaces are truly works of art, and rich silks are everywhere. The land is very dry and sandy, but there are giant oases' which cover the desert, and they are filled with more beauties than you can imagine."

"When will we reach it?"

"This evening, my lady."

Araiel prayed to Varda and hoped to endure the remainder of the journey.


	4. Chapter 4

Araiel soon drew out her fan when they passed the southern border line. She tried her best to accustom herself to the searing heat and the golden sun pouring upon her dark head. She also learned they were traveling to the most fertile and large of the oases. When they passed the first, it seemed very poor. Slaves were being sold at the side of the road, and she nearly threw up in disgust at the sight of children and women being treated as chattel.

The scenery shifted to miles of desert and mountain land. Araiel's discomfort grew, and sweat spilled down her head. Finally, the night ensued granting her some merciful sleep and relief from the extreme heat. She did not awake until the carriage finally stopped.

Her eyes popped wide as the carriage door opened. She widened her eyes and stepped out in shock. A long carpet of crimson velvet was spread upon the ground before her. Maidens dressed in foreign garments danced before her spreading flowers upon the velvet carpet. They were dressed in a style that would be considered immodest anywhere else in Middle Earth. Their entire midriff was exposed but for the chest portion and they wore a sort of skirt which was slit up the sides revealing the side of their dark skinned legs. Wardens stood on each side of the Princess holding lanterns and between them, Easterling soldiers raising their swords crossed to the opposite side. The Princess suddenly stopped as a beautiful white horse charged into the darkness in the distance at the end of the carpet. It reared up on its hind legs and neighed. The man riding it calmed the horse with an easy word of command and then dismounted. He wore a simple tunic of silken material that left much of his bronzed chest bare. He wore a long gleaming sword at his side and a golden tiara on his head. His hair was shiny brown, and his face was handsome. His skin was tan nearly glowing to Araiel.

He had high set cheekbones, full lips with the under larger than the upper, a well defined jaw, and deep brown eyes, which were warm and inviting as they looked upon Araiel. They finally stopped inches apart, and slowly and deeply Araiel began to curtsy. She was glad of the veil as it hid the enormous blush in her cheeks. The Prince placed a gentle but firm hand beneath her chin and raised her up. Then, he removed the veil. She noticed the smile instantly come to his face, and the color rose in her cheeks even more. Finally, he broke the silence.

"Lady Araiel of Minas Tirith," he had a foreign accent of the Easterlings but spoke well and in a firm voice between boyhood and manhood, which she well liked. He continued, "Long have I awaited your presence since I first received your letter of acceptance."

She curtsied slightly with a bowed head. "My lord honors me with his kindness." She wondered if her voice cracked.

"My lady honors me with her beauty," he replied. Then he offered her his arm and lifted his chin.

she took it with trembling fingers, but he took her delicate hand in his large firm one and guided her down the carpet.

"Your room has been prepared. You must be fatigued after a long journey."

Ariael was about to say she wasn't since she slept most of the time, but she kept silent as he continued.

"There will be a number of feasts celebrating your arrival. My people are eager to meet their new queen. But come first, I will show you my city."

He led her up a golden hillside, and when they reached the slope, she could see the great golden tower of the city of Elendriel rising in the distance. Lanterns were lit about the city, and she thought it the most beautiful sight she had seen other than the mountains within Rohan. It was nestled directly in front of an oases, and she could see a silver river trickling by its side. The vivid green trees stretched out beyond the city and caused it to shine out even more. He searched her face for her expressions, but she broke the silence.  
"I am awed, my lord. Your city is quite exquisite."

"Hamir made a gesture behind him and someone took his horse's reins. "It is not a long walk, Araiel, but would you rather ride?" he asked her, smiling.

It is my lord's country. I am a new stranger to this land, but I am not fatigued from the journey."

He nodded a little. "As you wish," he said, making another gesture. The person who had grabbed the reins on Hamir's horse jumped up onto the saddle and took off towards the kingdom to stable the horse and alert the other's of Araiel's arrival.

Hamir smiled. "Future queens never walk," he told her, and gestured to another, equally beautiful mount.

She mounted up herself sitting sidesaddle and awaited for him to make the first move. He jumped up into the saddle of his horse after seeing Araiel properly mounted, then moved the animal beside her own

" It is time you met your people," he said to her and spurred his horse forward into a quick walk, and she followed in nervous anticipation.

Hamir noticed her nervousness but said nothing of it. The only way for her to accustom herself to meeting people was to do it. So, they rode on, through the city gates where his people were waiting for her with roses and other welcome gifts. She was showered with flower petals from the street windows. People all over the city had gathered to welcome the new princess. Children chased the horses, men bowed, and women knelt. Araiel smiled in return and the prince noticed her uneasiness melting away as she waved greetings. It delighted him to see her adjusting well to the first meeting.

The people shouted praises upon the Prince and his fiancé and threw ribbons and sparkling confetti as they approached the Citadel. It was larger than Minas Tirith's Citadel, and once they reached the courtyard, they dismounted and allowed the stable boys to take their horses. Hamir showed Araiel the great hall first. It was far more ornate than Minas Tirith filled with tapestries and gold filigree on the walls. He then took her to her room, and she was surprised by the elegance awarded to her. White, transparent silk sheets encased the bed, and a window was open allowing the fresh desert night air in. A nightstand stood to the left of the bed, a dressing screen to the right, and a wardrobe with a full set of clothes to be added to the ones she brought with her.

"Is the room satisfactory?" he asked as she walked around taking it in.

"Indeed," she smiled. "It is very beautiful."

"Befitting a Princess. It should be."

. "Usually, an engaged couple may share a room," he said and stretched his shoulders. Her eyes widened, "but, as you are not of my land, I will not enforce it."

"Thank you. When is the wedding?"

He smiled at the question. "Two days."

"So soon," she murmured.  
"Yes, but my father is at the end of his life. He wished to see me settled before he passed. Araiel, would you do me the honor of accompanying me to his bedside? He wished to see my new bride."

She glanced around briefly but then nodded. She was growing somewhat tired, but the light within the prince's eyes told her this was important to him. And she did wish to meet her father in law before he died, and yet, she felt incredibly nervous at greeting the King of the Easterlings.

The Prince took her through a network of hallways and up two flights of stairs before they reached the king's room which she was told was the largest of the rooms within the palace. Priests were gathered around his bed praying prayers, and a few ladies in waiting remained there should he desire anything to make him more at ease. His eyes were closed, but Araiel's elven senses told her he was fully alert. When Hamir approached the bedside, the king raised a thin withered hand to the young man's face. The prince knelt before his father's bedside, and she noticed a tear run down his cheek.  
"My boy," the king said in a hoarse old voice.  
"Father, I wish you to meet my bride to be, Araiel Alya Princess of Gondor."

Hamir took her hand gently, and she approached. The king looked up at her with aged dark eyes and a fatigued face. But she could tell from his expression that he was pleased.  
"Yes, my boy," he let out a cough. "Brains and beauty. Patience, strength I see in her. I am pleased, Hamir. My son, I am full now. I go to rest with my ancestors. I have desired to see your mother for many years now."  
"Go in peace, father."

With his son's last words drifting within the king's ears, he breathed his last. Hamir gripped his father's hand for few long moments and laid his head upon his body. Finally, the priests covered the king's body with sheets. Araiel had never seen a man die before, and she could not imagine the sorrow Hamir must have felt at the moment. He stood up and approached her taking her hand gently.  
"Come, I will escort you back to your room."

The journey back was spent in silence until they finally reached the inside of her room.

"My room is just down the hall from yours if you require anything."

"Thank you," she merely said, but then she allowed her words to come out, "My lord, is there naught that I can do? Elves are practiced in the art of sensing. Your heart is full of grief."

"Your presence brings me happiness, and fills my heart, Araiel. I could not wish for anything more."

He looked into her eyes and saw a sparkle of light appear. The reflection of the moon from the window, but he thought not. Elves were born with the light of the stars in their eyes, and Araiel was no different. He raised her hands to his lips and bowed.  
"Goodnight, Araiel Alya."  
"Goodnight, my lord."


	5. Chapter 5

Araiel awoke the next morning and was given a tour of the palace. She found it very ornate much more so than Minas Tirith which was a fortress. This was a palace en-laden with gold, jewels, silks, and treasures beyond compare. The Prince was, however, too busy to accommodate her with the tour. He was occupied with affairs of state since the closing of the king's death had to be dealt with.

Hamir had spent the past two days in his study, reading forms of different things to keep his little corner of the world running as smoothly as possible. His best friend and advisor had told him numerous times to put that aside and pay attention to his betrothed, but Hamir had been unable to do so.

The day of the wedding arrived all too soon. Two days of oil baths, perfumes, skin creams, and preparations were given to Araiel for the wedding. She disliked all the attention given to her, but she was friendly to the maids, and they enjoyed her presence.

Araiel looked at herself in the mirror, and her vision became blurred as the tears began to fall from her eyes. She was about to be married to a man she did not even know. And then she noticed his face within the mirror. At once, she attempted to be strong.

Hamir had come into her room to talk to her a little before the wedding, to clear things up. She was so young; Araiel was very probably unlearned on what happened after the wedding. He didn't wish to scare her. But when he'd walked in, he'd seen the tears falling down her cheeks, so seeing what was wrong became his first priority

"Araiel?"

She turned and instantly dried her eyes. "Forgive me my lord, perhaps I am growing ill." She turned around once again not brave enough to face him.

He shook his head. "Perhaps you should just call me Hamir, since we will be married this afternoon. I do not want my wife to call me 'my lord.'" Then he paused stood in front of her to wipe her eyes.

"This must be a new sight. A bride weeping on the day of her wedding."

He laughed a little. "I only hope they are tears of joy, not of sorrow," he murmured.

"I am afraid they are tears of fear."

He nodded a little. "What are you afraid of?" he asked softly.

"My prince, please...I know your father has just passed away, and it is required of you to marry to become king and to unite our two kingdoms, is there any way possible this day could be delayed?"

Hamir thought a moment. It was the day of the wedding...all of the preparations were complete. As it was a mostly private wedding, it was possible that the day could be put off for a few more days... So he nodded. "Yes, it is possible. On one condition, though."

"Yes."

He smiled warmly. "Call me Hamir," he told her.

"The condition has been accepted...Hamir."

"I apologize, Araiel. These two days, I should not have been in my throne room attending to state affairs. My advisor was right. I should be with you. And I intend to within the next few days or how long it will take you to walk down the aisle. I shall inform the people you need more time. And I wish to spend the remainder of the day with you. When you are finished undressing from your wedding gown, will you meet me near the stables? If you do not remember the way, I will have someone escort you."

"Yes, I will come."  
"Thank you…Araiel."  
Hesitantly, he brushed his fingers against her cheek. The slightest tough caused a bolt of energy to be sent up her spine. It was so brief, and he disappeared from the tent within a moment.

Araiel changed from her wedding dress into a pale blue riding outfit. She fixed her hair into a bun for the assumed ride ahead and quickly met Hamir at the stables as he requested. He had saddled the horses already, and was only waiting for Araiel to arrive. She was impressed by the stables when she first was shown them. The mounts were proud and strong, the horses calm but determined when in battle. They were a different breed compared to the ones she was accustomed to within Rohan, but they were fair all the same. Hamir saw her enter, and smiled cordially.

"I know these lands best, so it should be I that teach them to you," he told her.

She nodded and pulled herself up into the saddle of the horse without even the slightest effort or hint of help from Hamir.

He observed the grace and poise by which she did it. "You are very strong," he told her as he jumped up onto his horse's back. He had intended to help her into the saddle, but it pleased him to know she could take care of herself.

"Whereas my sister was more intrigued by affairs with court and social life, I kept to the great outdoors and my philosophy books. Horse were my best friends. Are my best friends."

He nodded as he began towards the portcullis that led to the outer bailey. "A strong friendship with your horse is important. I admire that you were not afraid to acquire that, or have a fear of the wild," he said.

She listened as the gates opened before them, and they set out together upon the horses. He instantly began galloping hoping to spur her on and see what kind of adventurous spirit she possessed. This appeased it of course, and she immediately started to speed up. She caught up with him rapidly and even begun to outrun him. With good reason...Araiel was lighter and having relatives in the land of Rohan home of the horse lords, she was indeed a skilled rider even more so than a warrior such as Hamir

Hamir laughed aloud when he saw Araiel's horse's flanks before him. He kept up the chase and continued laughing until they reached the tropical oases that wasn't too far. "You ride very well, Araiel," he told her.

She looked up from her horse. Thank you. I apologize I had to best you. I learned well in Rohan."

"The horse lords," Hamir said. "I should hope you did, and it appears very much so. And no need to apologize."

He slowed their riding to an easy canter as they went through the trees. "I wish to take you to a place I often visit here. It is rather far in, but we will return before dinner."

She smiled. "I am in no great hurry."

"Yes, I have noticed. Elves normally never are. Indeed, neither am I." He returned her smile. "We have until you say so before the wedding commences once more," he informed her as he surveyed the area.

"If it was my life and all my choices, it would not be for a very long time."

Hamir cast her a sidelong glance with a little bit of a sly, smug grin, but continued riding. "Is that so?" he asked, not bothering to try to hide his smugness.

So she _was_ beginning to fall for him. It pleased him, for he didn't want to live in an arranged marriage without love.

"Hamir...I was in love with someone long before I met you."

She wished she could take back the words once she uttered them. They made him wince a little. Not exactly what he had been thinking. So, he kept quiet, staring forward a little indifferently.

"I apologize. I had no need to say that," she replied quickly.

He smiled a little sullenly. "'Tis all right. Think nothing of it, Araiel," he told her quietly. "Who is this man that has stolen your heart?"

"His name was Aerin. He was a hunter who lived on a farm outside Gondor. Not exactly the kind of man a princess should fall in love with."

"Indeed," Hamir agreed, "I would wager your father was close to furious."

"He never knew. Aerin and I kept our friendship a secret."

"I see. It must have been a difficult feat." He paused. "Am I the only one you have told, or did you confide in perhaps your lady's maids?"

"My sister no one else."

"A wise decision. Lady's maids have tendency to speak more than they should," he said. "Especially the ones in my palace."

She shrugged. "I never noticed. I never had many lady's maids. My sister took most of them. I was more independent."

"A good trait in a woman," Hamir commented. "Independence. Most men would prefer their wife to be the opposite, though." That made him think that he might have been a last resort to marry her off, not just affairs of peace and matters of state.

"When my father received your letter and came in to speak with me about it, I was crushed," she began. "I knew if you had chosen my sister, she would have instantly run away. She's too stubborn for it. I was always the one who was more interested in politics and concerned for the state of my country. My duty to my people is more important than my heart even if it doesn't feel like it. But I was crushed knowing you merely chose me over her because I was the fairer."

He laughed. "That is true. But I have heard a few good things about you, Araiel. From what could be either rumor or truth, you seemed the better choice. I don't want a wife to sit by my side quietly. Or a silly one. I wish for a companion to care for, and for her to care for me likewise. I was hoping, in the least, that you would be a better choice for that than your sister."

"My sister would have driven you mad.. She speaks her mind every moment."

He grinned at that. "Being outspoken has its own ups and downs. I suppose, from that comment, that your sister expresses the downs of it?"

"Yes, she would tell a Uruk he was ugly."

Hamir laughed aloud. "I doubt she would live to tell the tale, much less finish her sentence," he told her. "But you appear to be wiser about your words. For that, I am grateful."

She sighed, "And yet, sometimes I wish I were as brave as she. I wish I could follow my heart without looking back without care for what happened tomorrow only today.

"But for that, you are wary. It is good to be ready for anything, as wariness brings. You think ahead before you speak, it seems."

"Yes," she nodded. "Sometimes, I wish I didn't."

"It can be a bothersome trait," he agreed, "taking up the time you could use to further a point or perhaps save someone, but still it is useful, nonetheless."

Hamir was silent a few moments until they neared a small clearing. "Ah, just a few more moments, and we'll reach our destination. I hope you don't mind water."

"I lived in the north, Hamir. I know how to swim very well."

He smiled. "Yes, I didn''t ask if you could swim. I asked if you minded water."

"No, I enjoy it."

Hamir nodded. "Good."

As he spoke, they reached the clearing he had been thinking of. There was a spring, with a waterfall dropping into it. The greenery around it looked planned, but on the contrary, it was all accidental. She surveyed the tropical foliage, the exotic flowers. It was a place Hamir frequented to clear his head.

She dismounted looking in awe at the beautiful scene. "It's incredible."

"I am glad you approve."

Hamir dismounted as well and took the reins from her. He led the horses over to a clearing he'd appropriated for the horses and instructed them to stay there. Then, he went over to Araiel and slowly took her by the waist as he slid off. She noticed his hands linger there for a moment or two.

He smiled. "This is my hiding place."

"Your hiding place?"

"Yes, everyone needs one now and then I believe."

They approached the spring, and Hamir calmly kicked off his shoes and removes his tunic. Araiel looked on curiously as he removed his waist shirt and casually climbed into the water. Araiel slowly approached and dipped her bare feet in. The sun was hot and already shedding its rays upon her. The dense foliage around them made everything even more uncomfortable. Hamir looked at her waiting for her to make a move, and she finally did. He was her fiancé after all, and there was no sense in sitting upon the bank all day. Araiel slowly peeled away her outer dress, and once she did, the Prince spoke.

"What is that" he said rather loudly startling her.

Araiel looked down at herself. She was wearing nothing but her under shift and a corset of course. Hamir stood up out of the water and approached her. There was a sullen look on his face as if he was displeased about something.

"Turn around," he ordered simply.

Araiel did wondering what he was about when she felt the corset loosening. She let out a deep breath something she could not normally do as he unfastened it and let it slip to the ground.

"You have no need to wear those atrocious garments. They are not suited for women and I will not have your ribs broken by them."

She nodded unsure of what else to say. She was somewhat startled by his sudden aggressiveness, but she was also pleased that he did not care about the fashion of Gondor. He cared about the person underneath the clothes and did not wish her to harm her body in any way.  
Slowly, Araiel walked into the cool and inviting water and then dipped her head back soaking her hair to her skin. It felt marvelous compared to the searing air outside. Hamir watched as she floated upon her back. He could tell she was a good swimmer. He slowly swam to her side.

"What are you looking up at?"

"Just the trees and the sky. They're so bright. So beautiful."

"I agree, but I believe the person looking at them is even more beautiful."

"Getting a little cocky are we, Hamir?" she giggled coming to stand. "Well that's all right. You can live up to it."

"I was not talking about me," he grinned. "But to stay on point, then you do find me attractive?"

"I'd be a fool not to," she replied.

Hamir rubbed a wet hand across her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned into the strong and warm hand. Hamir let his eyes drift over the princess. She was so exquisite. The sort of woman that could tempt any man with a mere glance of the eyes. Araiel did not realize at first that her white under shift was completely drenched and clinging to her skin or the fact that the Prince was so close to her that she could feel his breath upon her face. But she did not care. In fact she welcomed it, and Hamir took his chance. His arms encircled her waist, and his mouth kissed hers. The kiss was soft and tender It was not the first one she had received, but something about the atmosphere and the way he did it made her feel as if it was. Araiel slowly widened her mouth inviting him in, but he pulled away leaving her wondering.

"Does this mean I am growing on you?" he asked.

She met his eyes with a smile. "Perhaps…as long as you keep kissing me like that." She did not know why she added the last part. Maybe she was a bit like her sister.

"Then you are not afraid of me?" he asked her.

"No," she replied. "Not anymore."

"Will you name the day, my princess. I cannot keep my kingdom waiting for an eternity."

"Three days time, my lord. Three days time and I will gladly walk down that aisle and be your bride forever. On one condition."

"And what is that?"

"Kiss me again."

"Your offer has been accepted."

And Araiel closed her eyes once again.


	6. Chapter 6

Araiel was intrigued by this Prince. He did not seek after his own desires. He was kind. She curiously accompanied him as he led her through the palace and into the courtyard. She followed him as he took her through a different exit than that of the main one. Her feet touched the cool sand, but the Prince swept her into his arms again.  
"Scorpions come out at night in the sand. Your feet are bare."  
Araiel nodded. The Prince carried her through the city and then away from it into the middle of the oases. The trees looked down from them their lush green branches waving in the coolness of the night air. Araiel could see thousands of stars riddled against the black curtain of the night. Finally, the trees thinned out, and Araiel heard the rushing of water. They approached a clearing, and the Princess beheld the familiar sleek smooth waterfall gushing into a clear crystal pool of turquoise. The wooded glen was perfect and romantic. She did not notice before but rope swings hung from the jungle trees around them. Exotic fruits and flowers scented the air richly, and Araiel could nearly imagine this as paradise. It was even more beautiful than when he had first brought her here.  
The Prince smiled noticing her pleasure at the sight.  
"You seem to know me so well. How is it possible?" she asked.  
He grinned crookedly and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Magic."

She glanced at the ring upon her hand. They had been married that day, and a great feast had been set. She was fatigued from the endless dancing and talking, but now night had come. Candles had been lit, and the people had walked them to the palace to wish them good night. However, Hamir had sneaked her out of the castle and led her back into the midst of the jungle. He knew she would not feel comfortable this night in a bed. She deserved more than a simple chamber. She deserved an enchantment.

Araiel realized his fingers untying the ribbons on her dress. She swallowed and allowed him to remove the dress revealing her undergarments. He was glad she had not worn the corset he had callously removed a few days ago.  
The Prince circled her and lifted her chin gently to his face. He smiled and softly kissed her lips once again. Araiel found herself rising to her tiptoes and wrapping her arms around his neck inviting him to come in even more, and he did. Her lips parted drawing him in even closer, and she slowly removed his tunic.  
"Would you like to swim?" he finally asked.

She took his hand and smiled. "I would love to."

Without further timidity, she removed her clothing, and for the first time, she stood before her prince and allowed him to observe to his heart's content. His hand lighted on her collarbone, and he stroked the soft skin there. She found her hands lingering upon his chest wishing to explore him as he began her. And so the night progressed. They spent it in entirety searching, delving, discovering, and loving until the moon sunk beneath the trees and the sun began its ascent.

They slept into the late morning with nothing but a blanket covering their bare skin. Araiel awoke nestled within the prince's arms. She found him to be a tender and adoring lover and nearly wished to experience the night again, but she knew the day was drawing nigh, and they must leave soon. She stirred.  
"Not yet, Ariel," he traced the outline of her stomach. "We do not have to leave yet."

She placed her had against his shoulder and nodded as he continued, "How do you feel?"  
She replied as best she could. "Warm?"

He laughed. "A woman of many words I see."

She laughed with him. "I am uncertain of what to say. It was different than what I expected, and I was embarrassed in a way."  
"There is nothing for you to be embarrassed about. You are more beautiful than anything I could have imagined."  
"Could have. You mean I was the first?" she dared to ask.  
"Yes."

He calmly placed a fingertip and trailed it across her cheek. It was then that he noticed a tear form in her eye.

"What is it, my darling?"  
She softly answered, "I was the first," and a smile spread across her features, and he lowered his head to kiss her once again.

In the weeks following, Araiel found it simple to fall in love with Hamir. He was kind, gentle, and handsome, though when he was involved in state affairs, he seemed intently determined and serious in his work. She of course was never informed of state affairs. She almost missed it listening to her father's voice as he described oncoming wars, financial problems, or environmental issues, the state of the economy. She would fall asleep listening to his voice.

During the day, Araiel would spend her time within the city, exploring the palace, or returning to the lagoon the Prince had taken her on the night of their wedding. He would join her during the day when he could. At night, they would dine together and were entertained by many of the dancers who were always dressed in Easterling garb. And finally in the late night, they would learn more about the art of lovemaking.

However, day in and day out, Araiel found herself in many disconcerting situations. She would walk the streets of the city and see the women frolic about in their colorful silks and veils while she still wore the elven garb of her country.

A few weeks afterward, Ariael went to speak with one of her lady's in waiting, a woman named Faya. She did not even realize what she was about to do, but Araiel wanted to do something daring and hoped the prince would be surprised.  
"Faya could you please make me a garb of the Easterlings," Araiel asked as they paced about her bedchamber.  
"I could sew it for you today, my lady but why?"  
"It is a surprise. That is another thing. You must not tell the Prince at all. I would also like to dance at the feast tonight. I want to dance for him tonight when he brings some of the royal officials in."  
"Do you think that wise milady? Would he not rather have your presence by his side?"

"I guess we will just have to find out," she smiled mischievously

Araiel's garments were finished. She slipped into them easily and lightly. The Prince was already sitting in the banquet hall, and many of the royal officials were just coming in. She also learned that a special guest would be joining them, but she told the Prince to sit without her for a short while. The dancing was just about to begin. She could hear the music playing. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her stomach was exposed as well as her shoulders, and the skirt was slit on each side to the thighs. Her dark curls hung all the way down to the waist. Araiel had always been a good dancer. She just hoped she wouldn't trip over her feet.

The Princess took a deep breath and slowly issued out from behind the curtain. Each of the officials in the hall straightened as she began to move to the music. Araiel approached the center of the room, and the Prince finally turned his eyes to her, and he stopped in mid drink and a sudden expression of shock appeared on his face. Several of the royal officials fixed their eyes on Araiel as she danced and even began whispering to each other. The Prince remained extremely patient through the entire display, and when Araiel finally issued behind the curtain, he instantly stood up, excused himself from the Hall, and followed her. Once they were out of earshot, Hamir firmly gripped her shoulders.  
"What do you think you were DOING!"

She looked up with confusion mixed with sadness on her face. "I-I wanted to dance for you. I thought it would be a surprise…"  
"Araiel," he rubbed his eyes. "Do you realize what you have just done? You have not only humiliated yourself but me as well. These men…my officials, this land is far different from your own."  
"My ladies in waiting have told me many princesses dance at banquets."  
"Not you…you are not from here. You are half elf, Araiel. And I will not have you revealing yourself to these men. Any of them can turn murderous in a moment when they lay their eyes on a beautiful woman. You were not modest. I will not have you frolic about in such a display. Why did it have to be tonight of all nights?"

"What is tonight?" she asked lowering herself to the bed.  
"My brother is coming tonight. We have long been enemies because he chose to leave these lands for a time, and my father passed the crown onto me though I was the younger. He came back to reclaim it but the people's favor was with me. He took leave for a long time, and he has only just returned. If only to achieve friendship, I must have everything my palace, my city, and in my private life perfect. What will the nobles think if they see their king's wife behaving in this manner? Perhaps they will rally themselves to my brother's cause instead."  
She looked at the floor. "I apologize, my lord. I will change now and return to my bedchamber."  
"No," he took her arm and lifted her up. "Change into your banquet attire and come into the Great Hall when you have finished. And Araiel," he softly brushed a hand across her cheek. "Do not ever change. I love you just the way you are."


	7. Chapter 7

The Princess chose a dark blue satin gown that rested off the shoulders and was lined with silver. She delicately pinned some of her hair up, and then returned to the Great Hall. When she issued in, Hamir approached her and offered her his arm leading her to their places at the center of the table. She sighed and looked at the floor when she took her seat and tried her best to ignore the official's stares. Her mind drifted away as they laughed and talked of political affairs.

Finally the officials took their leave, but as the last one exited, another guest was announced. Araiel would have recognized him anywhere. He was only slightly taller than Hamir, and the only things that seemed different about the brothers were the notorious and serious expression on the elder's, and his eyes were a dark hazel and not deep brown like Hamir's. The Prince stood and approached his brother and extended his hand.  
"Welcome, Tairan, welcome."  
Tairan glanced at his brother's hand for a moment and then slowly took it in his own. He looked around at the state of affairs and then spoke.   
"You seem to be prospering," Tairan replied as they approached the table.  
"The land always prospers when we are at peace."  
Tairan threw back his cloak as he began to sit. "Peace never lasts." He added with a furtive grin.  
Hamir stopped his older brother and motioned a hand to Araiel. "May I introduce my wife, Araiel Alya of Minas Tirith."

Araiel curtsied politely and took Tairan's extended hand as his lips brushed across her knuckles. She felt his eyes linger upon her for several moments.   
"Yes…I understood that she was heir to the throne of Gondor. Why would you give up your right to power to come here and be the foreign queen of Hamir?"  
"His alliance with my father was…of great necessity."  
"Gondor is weakening during this time?" Tairan asked as they took their seats.  
Hamir replied, "Minas Tirith is already now thriving. We have formed a supply chain of trade leading to that of Minas Tirith. We buy and sell with them and will give them protection if they ever have the need. They will do the same with us. King Elessar pardoned the Easterlings many years ago. We should do everything in our power to repay that debt of kindness."

Ariael smiled pleased with the answer, but Tairan took a swift draft of wine. "What do you intend to do now, brother that your country is thriving and peace has come?"  
Hamir's eyes fell upon Araiel's. "I intend to enjoy the time I have with my wife and possibly raise a child soon."   
The statement caused Araiel's eyes to widen, and she choked on her food. He smiled, "Oh not yet my love? Do not worry. You have only just turned eighteen. We have time to wait."  
"She is indeed even more beautiful than any of the songs tell. You have done well, Hamir," Tairan replied, but Araiel felt discomfited by those hard-set eyes watching her every move. Even now she could see that Tairan was forming some scheme. Her half elven senses aided her in these dilemmas.

"What land do you come from, my lord?" she asked Tairan.  
"I have risen to an important state in the Herima tribe, my lady. It is the most powerful tribe in South Harad."  
"And the most deadly and gruesome," Hamir grunted. "I do not see why you must associate yourself with them, Tairan. It gives our family a bad name."  
Tairan instantly stood his eyes filled with flame and rage. "A bad name! And what kind of name has fallen upon this city when the rights of the older are passed onto the younger! A weak old father who changes his mind at the last moment and gives the country to someone barely young enough to be a king."

"Tairan calm yourself!"

The two brothers stood eyes enflamed as their rage began to overcome them particularly Tairan. Araiel instantly stood and grasped Hamir's arm and drew him away.  
"Hamir, please…come away."  
Tairan glared at his brother. "And yes…a simple-minded weak fool who surrenders to the will of women. If I have a wife, she will learn her place in respecting those above her."  
"Above me?" she looked up in revulsion. "Kindly remember Tairan that I have enough bloodline in me to trace back to that of the great King Elessar. My blood is of the elves which I believe is far above than that of a simple man. Mind your words with me. I am not of this country."

This time it was Hamir's turn to grip Araiel and lead her away. He faced his brother. "Why must these situations come up, Tairan? Why can we not have peace?"  
"Peace…" he pondered the word for a moment and then looked up in scorn. "Peace ends all things. Peace causes men to be lazy and dull-witted. The only great triumphs are made through war, and you have never even seen a war little Prince. You were not meant for this throne, and someday that crown that sits on your head shall be mine. But for now, I shall drink to your health when someday I will drink to your bones," he raised the wine chalice and took a firm draft and then set it on the table. "And when I drink to your bones, I shall teach your wife a lesson about honoring her men."

Araiel held onto Hamir's shoulders as she watched him leave. The Prince turned and looked her in the eye. He smiled and noticed her frightened expression. Hamir slowly lifted her chin.  
"Do not worry, my love. I do not wish to see tears in your eyes. Let us enjoy this night."

Araiel crawled under the soft sheets and rested her head on the pillow. She closed her eyes and prayed to the Valar to keep them safe until morning. Hamir slowly crept under the sheets with her and slipped and arm around her waist and softly kissed her lips.  
"Will your brother do anything, Hamir?" she asked.  
"I would not put it past him, but Araiel…I have the finest arsenal in the Harad. I am at the top of my peak. My soldiers are the best trained. And we have an alliance with Gondor. If he did try anything, he would not win."

"I trust you," she huddled up next to him.  
Hamir looked into her eyes and sifted his fingers into her hair. "You are so beautiful, my Araiel. I hope you have come to love me as I love you…everything about you, your soul, your spirit, you are patient yet you are determined. You know what needs be said at times and what not. You are truly unique."  
She smiled and rested her head against his shoulder as he did with on her hair. They slowly drifted off to sleep wrapped in each other's arms. Yet, during the middle of the night, Araiel looked up at her husband and softly uttered the words, "I love you, Hamir."  
"I know," he squeezed her gently. "I just wanted to be sure I would hear it."

More months passed. The time for Araiel went swiftly since she discovered plenty was arranged for her to do. She learned political affairs well since the Prince requested she be trained for becoming queen. She found it simple to negotiate trade between peoples, and often she would settle small disputes that came about in the village. She also learned how to fence during her time there though she was as yet the best archer in the kingdom. She learned to fence and fight in the day, and Hamir showed her how to love further during the night. Their hearts and souls were opened up to each other, and though Araiel at times longed for home, she still could not imagine a life without her husband. Her thoughts did shift at times to Aerin, and she wondered if he had moved on…if he had forgotten her or if he was still clinging onto her.

It was on the sixth month and fourteenth night of her arrival, and Araiel sat cozily by the fire as Hamir wrapped his arms around her waist and breathed in the scent of her hair.

"Ariel," he had come to nickname her this.

"Yes?" she replied.  
"You will be nineteen soon," he took her hand softly within his own.  
"That is right."  
"Do you think we should try for a child?"

She looked back at him raising her eyebrows a bit. "What has caused this question to arise, Hamir?"

He sighed. "Never you mind, Araiel. I was still just dreaming away as normal."  
"Hamir," she turned around and took his hands within her own and kissed them. "You cannot hide anything from me. What has happened?"  
"My brother is arousing the armies in the east. He has grown more powerful than the last time he was here. He intends to wage war against me for this throne…this kingdom. I felt you should know."  
"Hamir, I understand how you feel. You wish for an heir…a child to continue in your place, but I feel you are strong enough for this task. And if you were to go into battle, I would accompany you for I know you and your men will be even stronger for my presence there."  
"I could never allow you to do-" he began but she touched his lips.

"My lord, you? The ruler and King of this land cannot do? I highly doubt that. But Hamir, I am not yet old enough to bear a child. Eighteen, yes, is an age which many girls I think would…but not I. I could not do such a thing yet. To stand in the lines of battle is far easier than to bear a child. I do not yet know if I am strong enough to bear such a thing. I could not be a good mother now, Hamir. I am still learning how to be a good wife and a good queen. I love you Hamir, and I will someday grant your request, and we shall have children…sons and daughters all strong. We have many years ahead of us. Can we not enjoy them now together?"  
He smiled and brushed a hand across her cheek. "You are so wise about many things, my Ariel. And I will respect your views. In fact I welcome them. Yes, let us enjoy this time now…"


	8. Chapter 8

The next night was a time of rejoicing. For weeks they had planned this spontaneous event for the desert had received rain, and the oases' in the land were well blessed and fruitful. Hamir pronounced a holiday, and the city was to be decorated and lively upon this night. Araiel spent every waking moment preparing the palace, ensuring that the meals were well cooked, choosing the different dress garb for her servants and ladies in waiting, and finally her own gown for the night. It was to be a long silvery blue gown with a lace trim which hung delicately off the shoulders. Her hair was to be interweaved onto her head with a few straying curls hanging down the back and in the front of her face. A silver tiara would rest in her head, and white flowers would be in her hair. It would be her single greatest appearance before the people, and she wanted everything to be perfect, and it was.

Everything was perfect, even Hamir. When he entered the court alongside his Queen, the nobles of the land could hardly contain themselves in expressing joy for the couple that had united two kingdoms bringing more wealth and prosperity to the land. As they came to their seats at the center of the table, Hamir lifted his goblet and prepared to make a speech.

"This day we celebrate the good fortune that the Valar have placed upon us. We honor them in everything we do whether it be speaking, eating, or in prayer. This day does not belong to us for we are not the ones responsible for this peace. We are merely instruments of it. Tonight we rejoice for all men in this land and for all of mankind. May sweet water and light laughter follow us until death. May courage follow us, may strength lead us, and may hope guide us."  
The nobles let out a cry of triumph and instantly began pounding their fists on the table as they drank the wine with the other one and let out hails of praise to the King and Queen. Araiel grinned gleefully as a shower of ribbons and flowers fell upon them from above. And then, her glass slipped from her hand and fell to the ground shattering into a thousand pieces. For at the great hall doors stood Tairan holding a sword within his hand and nearly a dozen armed men at his side. Araiel instinctively clutched at Hamir as the nobles rose and surrounded their King. Tairan walked proudly toward his brother and the frightened but steadfast queen and raised his sword.   
"Well, brother. I wish to have a private audience with you. It is time to name terms."

"This is a celebration, Tairan. And you are no longer welcome here."

"Little brother, please dispense with the pleasantries. I'm sure you are king enough to have a private audience with me. I will lay down my sword, and my men will wait outside."

Araiel watched as Hamir met Tairan's eyes boring into them and searching for any sign of deception. Finally, he ordered his nobles aside, and several guards entered the room to escort Tairan's men outside. Hamir approached his brother.  
"You and I will speak in the throne room, but my wife will accompany us."

Araiel walked to Hamir's side, and he took her hand and squeezed it. She was honored that he insisted she come with them. It was a statement of love showing that he wished her to be involved in his life. The trio exited the great hall and made for the throne room where Hamir took his place on the throne with Araiel at his side. Tairan stood before him and held out a sealed scroll.  
"These are my terms if you want peace between us. If you reject them, then everything you hold dear will be taken away from you."  
Hamir took the scroll and unsealed it swiftly. Araiel could not make out everything that was written, but she could tell from Hamir's expression that the terms would be sorely rejected. He spat and tore the paper throwing it to the ground. Tairan simply grinned.

"Good day, brother. I am certain we will meet again soon."

Tairan made his exit, but as soon as the doors closed, Araiel stood up infuriated.

"Why are you letting him go?" she asked.  
Hamir stood beside her and took her hands. "He said that the only way for peace to be made between us is if I surrender my throne to him. I would continue to be Prince, and you could return to Gondor if you wished. He would break his bonds with Hermina tribe if I accepted. But Araiel I cannot surrender the throne to him. I do not believe he would release his hold on the tribe, and he would not be a good ruler for our country. At the most, he would plunge our country into civil war. He has never been friendly to Gondor, and I am certain he would break the trade route with them."

"And why do you not imprison him?"

"Because he has simply made a threat. I cannot take action against him until he acts first. That is our system in this land. I have no basis for a trial against him than mere words on a piece of paper. The tribe would certainly attack if I imprisoned him. And more than that, he is my brother."

"What are we to do?"

"We will resume our feast and then to bed." He lifted up her chin to his face with a soft but firm hand. "I know you are concerned, but I do not wish the smile to fade from your face or the shine in your eyes."

With those words spoken, Hamir covered her lips with his own, and she leaned into him letting his arms surround her body. Her head found his shoulder, and he laid a hand against her head to comfort her. Finally, she lifted her head and took his hand so they could return to the great hall and resume the celebration.

The next few weeks were spent in loneliness for Araiel. Hamir had become continually occupied with affairs of state, but she did not grumble. She knew he was preparing the city incase of an invasion as well as keeping trade with Gondor open. For the most part, Araiel remained out of his business. The most she had learned was that the Prince's couriers and spies had received no information of an attack from Tairan or any other tribe. All seemed to be at peace.

It was nearly the beginning of fall and though she was happy with her new life in the Harad, she also longed to see her family. Araiel missed her sister's fluttering grins, her father's hearty laugh, and her mother's welcoming arms. The most time she spent with Hamir was at night. During the day, she learned to read the Easterling language and explore the city, and at night they eased each other with their presence.

It was on such a night when Hamir released a surprise. She lay happily content within his arms, his strong but gentle hands caressing her hair when he finally spoke.  
"Araiel, I know I have not been an appropriate husband to you recently, and I apologize."

"No, Hamir, you are king of this country with many duties."

Hamir sighed. "But my love, my heartfelt duty is to you and more importantly my heart belongs to you. My love for you is unconditional, and no state affair should keep us severed. You are new to this land learning many new things, but you should be learning them with me. However," he followed with a shrug, "there are some state affairs in which I will be grossly consumed in. The council has set many meetings to discuss what is occurring within the city. You could join me if you desire but I believe a visit to your kin would be more enjoyable."  
"Hamir!" she instantly sat upright.  
"I understand this meets with your approval."  
"More than anything!" She threw her arms about his neck, and he held her tightly and affectionately stroked her hair.

"You have been here nearly a year, and yet you have not seen your family in all that time. Oh, my beautiful Araiel, what will I do without you? I shall miss you every day, and all night I will dream of you."

"My heart will always be here."

"Sometime soon, I will accompany you to Minas Tirith. I have long wished to see the White City."

"Perhaps one day, we will go together. The silver trumpets will clearly ring out, and the tower guard will take up the call, 'The Princess of Gondor has returned with her liege lord.'

Araiel smiled at the thought and surrendered into Hamir's welcoming kiss unaware that it would be the last kiss they would share for a long time.

Araiel did not wait long to leave for Minas Tirith. Winter was coming, and she would need to arrive in Gondor before the frost set in. However, she knew Hamir would not see her until the frost was over. It would be weeks perhaps months before they saw each other once again, and their farewell was not brief. They had spent an hour embracing each other. Before Araiel mounted her steed for the journey, Hamir gathered her in his arms once again and brushed a hand across her cheek. She could see the tears within his eyes, and she knew he did not weep often. Hamir kissed her one last time and finally released her.

"My escort will accompany you until you are within the plains of Gondor," the Prince began. "From there you will be safe until Minas Tirith. When you are ready to come home, I will watch for the white doves to bear your message."  
"The time will pass quickly, Hamir. Do not worry. I shall always be with you." She squeezed his hand softly, smiled, and mounted her horse.

Hamir stood for several moments watching the company fade away. He kept his eyes upon his wife. Her white garments seemed to shine out within the midst of the royal green ones his soldiers wore. He bowed his head when her figure disappeared beyond the horizon. Finally, he turned to his chief advisor, Suhar.

"Come, we have business to attend to."


	9. Chapter 9

Araiel was glad they met with no trouble on the road from Harad. As they came to the outskirts of Gondor, she became aware of the increasing bitterness of the weather. There was no frost yet upon the ground, but the air was chilled, and she wrapped her cloak around her tighter. On the second day of traveling by the Harad Road, the company stopped to make camp at the Poros River. They were upon the outskirts of Ithilien, and the Princess smiled upon the familiar sight. The gray woods stretched out their weathered branches to meet her, and she longed to see her good friends, descendents of Faramir and Eowyn.

It was here that Hamir's escort parted with Araiel's followers. She bid them a peaceful farewell and watched them ride again toward Elendriel. Now she was left alone with Lendia and two young guards she had become friends with while staying in Elendriel. Lendia was eager to travel once again into Ithilien, but as they camped that night upon the soft running current of the Poros, a feeling of discomfort overwhelmed the Princess. Even as they lit a fire, and the two guards urged Araiel to sleep, she found she could not and wandered to the river's side.

Araiel bent to look at her reflection in the river. How much she had grown since going to Elendriel. She was nearly nineteen for when she left her homeland for Elendriel to marry Hamir she was turning eighteen. What would her family think of her now that she was a wife and her primary duty to her husband? Even more, what would her father think when she had not yet produced an heir? She could not explain why she had not born children yet. For many nights, she and Hamir had lain together, but it was the will of the Valar to keep her from becoming pregnant. She was glad, however. She was not yet ready for children. Someday perhaps, but not yet.

Araiel came back to her tent. Lendia was fast asleep, but Araiel was still restless. As she attempted to make herself comfortable, a gleam in the dark caught her eye. She instantly tensed. Before Araiel could move, a knife was pressed against her neck, and the figure's hand gripped her hair.

"Make one move or sound, and I'll slit your throat, and it would be a pity. Your throat is quite lovely."

Ariael tried to remain calm but her breathing continued to come in gasps. A strong hand was placed upon her shoulder.  
"Remain calm. You will be well taken care of."

A strong smelling cloth was placed over Araiel's face, and a feeling of drowsiness enveloped her. Within moments, she fell to the ground lost within a deep dreamless slumber the last thoughts of upon her mind were ridicule for being so dense.

Araiel awoke hours later and found herself laying within a warm bed. The room about her was dark with no windows, but it was lit with sweet smelling candles. As Araiel arose, she discovered she was not alone. She noticed the cloaked figure sitting beside the bed, and though he looked ominous, Araiel felt no fear toward him.  
"Princess Araiel of Gondor," he spoke with a deep disguised voice. "I assure you this is indeed an honor. For over a year have I awaited this day."

Araiel peered through the cloak attempting to discover who this man was but failed. "Will you not show yourself?"

"You shall only see my mask for now. It is for both our protection. Soon, when you are well rested, I will tell you what will happen to you."

"Tell me now, sir. I am perfectly well rested and have the strength to listen."

The stranger chuckled as he stood to his feet and began to pace the room. She could see the outline of his sword clicking back and forth against his leg.  
"You are changed, Araiel. Stronger, yes more determined. Very well. Your capture was not planned nor instigated by myself. The men I travel with are thieves and slavers. With much persuasion, I have convinced them not to sell you, though they could be settled for years if you were. I am not the captain of this ship merely second in command. You have not been released yet so you are still a prisoner. But it is my duty to see no harm come to you, and it will be my pleasure to teach you certain things that you cannot learn in Gondor nor even in Harad. You must learn to be on guard, Araiel. You may freely move about the ship, but I cannot always protect you. That is one reason why I shall teach you to protect yourself for there are many unscrupulous men aboard."  
"You will teach me to…fight?"

"To attack with honor, to move, to think quickly, and to defend yourself."  
"Against what?"

"Hamir's brother perhaps or men who care to try and steal a kiss from you?" She noticed his mouth curl into a crooked grin, but his eyes could not be seen. "Get some rest, Araiel. Your lessons begin in the morning. I will give you something to help you sleep. Sometimes the motion of ships causes people a sickness."  
The stranger approached and took a small phial placing it upon her lips. "Drink."

The Princess slowly let the warm liquid slide down her throat. It calmed her entire body, warmed her being, and she soon felt drowsy. Araiel slowly closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. As she did the stranger softly brushed his hand across her cheek in a loving manner. Araiel felt the soft gesture and then surrendered to the dreaming world.

When Araiel awoke, she found herself looking out at daylight. She no longer felt the rocking of the ship and knew they were upon land. The stranger who had looked after her before was gone, but she noticed garments set out before her on the bed. She felt strange slipping into the breeches and the waist shirt provided for her since she normally wore long gowns or full length skirts. She washed her face with the basin of water and pulled her hair into a low braid and ventured outside of the room which was actually a tent. She found herself within a large camp. Several guards stood surrounding the camp. Few men were there. She wondered if they were hunting. She looked about her noticing they were in the middle of the woods, but the trees were tall, dark, and thin. She also smelled a faint scent of the sea, and she guessed they were in South Gondor near Belfalas.  
As Araiel walked into the midst of the camp, she noticed a young man dressed entirely in black speaking with who looked like the commander of the guards. The man in black also wore a dark mask covering his eyes. Though he was unfamiliar to Araiel, why did she feel as though she knew him? He held in his hand a leather pouch. Upon opening it, the young man let the gold coins drop into the guard's hand. The guard bit the piece and nodded making a small bow. The man dressed entirely in black turned to the Princess, smiled and approached her. He came to her side and took her hand brushing his lips across her knuckles.  
"Glad to see you are doing well. Now for the practice ring."  
"Wait, what about the king? He believes I am in Gondor visiting my family."  
"We sent a message to your father in Minas Tirith. He knows of your whereabouts. Now come, the day is wasting."

She knew she must humor this man for now if only to learn what was to come. Soon she would return to her family.  
He motioned to the right of the camp where a certain number of targets were set up, and many different weapons lined the shelves. Araiel nodded and followed him toward it. He also noticed that her gaze continually followed him, and he carried the memory with a smile.  
The practice ring was fairly large. Targets had been set up at many different distances, and many of them were far beyond what a human archer could fire at. But Arial was no normal human. The young man handed her a bow, and she took it fixing an arrow within.  
"You have been trained in archery before…" he said when she fixed the arrow towards the target.  
She nodded. "I have the bloodline of the elves. Yes I have been trained in archery."  
"You are holding the bow well, but your eyes are unused to the targets. Concentrate. You have all the time you need."  
"They are too far away. I can barely see the bull's eye."  
"Take your time. Adjust your eyes. You will see it."  
Araiel released a sigh and focused. She breathed in the air around, took in the sights and scents around her. The man seemed so close to her though he stood at least a foot away. Araiel made out the black mark on the target, aligned it with the arrow and released. As it met its mark, the young man grinned crookedly.  
"Perfect."  
"What do you mean?" she asked with raised eyebrows. "It didn't even land in the middle."  
"Do you know how difficult it is to fire at this distance?" he faced her with his hands behind his back. "To even hit that target is a death mark. You quieted your mind your body and that is the first step to archery. You did well."   
She pursed her lips together saying nothing. A faint blush appeared in her cheek. The young man gave her another arrow.  
"Again."  
She placed the bow in her hand once again, and this time he placed a hand upon hers, moved in closer and slipped his other hand to where she held the arrow.  
"You are too close."  
"Learn to get close. Your enemy at times will be this close to you, but he will not decline when seeing your discomfort."  
She sighed. "But I would never let an enemy get that close if I had a bow in my hand."  
"Be prepared for the unexpected. Enemies can appear at any time. Now concentrate. Close your eyes."  
"How will I see the target then?"  
"Don't think and don't watch. Listen and feel."  
Araiel softly closed her eyes and then realized something. The touch of his hand was familiar. She felt his breath upon her cheek. She knew that smell. The smell of the fresh wind, the evergreens, and berries. A lock of dark hair fell in front of his brown eyes, and she turned to meet those eyes. He smiled down at her knowing that look in her eyes.  
"Aerin?"  
A crooked grin slid across his face, "Hullo, angel."  
And then he kissed her as he once had. A long, sweet, soft kiss that left shivers upon her spine and a tremble upon her lips. She opened her mouth stunned when he had finished. Her expression turned to happiness when he picked her up and spun her around.  
"Finally found ye now," he laughed along with her.  
"Aerin! It is so good to see you," she cradled his face within her hands.  
"Miss me much, lass?" he grinned when she pushed the lock of hair away from his eyes.  
"Of course I missed you. But what is going on? Why are you here, and who are all these people? The guards?"  
"Long story, angel. Much happened when ye left me. Care to hear th'story?"  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world."  
"Yes, but this isn't the proper place for a story. Let's find a better atmosphere shall we?"

Aerin led her away, and she forgot all about visiting her family in Gondor, her husband, and everything else.


	10. Chapter 10

Aerin led Araiel into the middle of the woods to a secluded cave where he started a small fire. He also handed her a cloak.  
"Here ye go, angel. It's going to get cold soon. Wrap up."

She fixed the cloak around her neck and draped it around herself. Aerin soon had a fire roaring, and he took a seat across from her and watched the flames dance across her face. She was even more beautiful than he had seen her in Gondor. She was the first to break the silence.  
"Well, will you tell me what is going on?"

"I have a surprise for you first."

"A surprise?"  
Aerin let out a shrill whistle which made her jump. And then a small figure appeared at the mouth of the cave. And then she realized what it was. The silver wolf emerged into the cave and approached the fire. She widened her eyes.  
"You remember him?"

"It's Celevon! We got lost that one day in the woods. He was only a cub then, but he led us back to your house." The wolf nestled down beside her taking in her familiar scent.

"Well he came back. He and I became friends as ye might say. There was an arrow in his thigh, and I tended to th'wound for weeks. And then he just stayed. I guess he liked the free meat I gave him. Speaking of which…"

Aerin fished into his sack and withdrew a large piece of ham and threw it across the fire to the wolf who instantly devoured it.

"And now it is your turn, Aerin."  
"All right, angel, all right. I can see ye're eager. Well, where do I start? After ye left me. Well, ye wrecked me, lass. I loved ye very much."  
She focused on the fire as he continued. "I left Gondor. I didn't want to be anywhere near the place of your birth. Felt the only way for me t'cope was t'get away. Well, I went to seek my fortune on the sea. I joined a merchant ship as a midshipman. I did very well, love, and I became rich. I was really good with the ship. However, one day, we were attacked by pirates. I was captured, and they made me their cabin boy while they marooned the others. They saw how good I was on the ship. It took me months to earn their respect. I had to use my fists for most of it."

She glanced at Aerin's hands. They were strong and big showing the months of hard work.

"I became a pirate, luv. I became really good at robbing people. We're thieves but respectable thieves none the less. We never rob from women or from the poor. Only the rich deserve t'suffer at our hands. There are many people throughout the world who put up with the rich never giving them anything, and we do our best t'help them. Skrane is our captain. He was once a slave driver, and he came to know of your journey to Gondor. I have just told him of our background together, and he has agreed not to sell ye. I paid him off of course, but his mouth's finally stopped by a gold coin. Well, lass that's my story. And now it's ye're turn."

She took a deep breath in. "Well, Aerin there's not much to tell. I've been living this past year in Elendriel. I was married a few days after Winter Solstice."  
"What's the great city like?"  
"It is beautiful and very ornate. The oases surrounds us and…"  
"Us?" he looked up. "You mean Hamir."

"Well, he is my husband."  
Aerin looked up at her. "Do ye love him, Ari?" she nearly smiled at the familiar name he called her by long ago.  
"I do. I learned to love him within the months. He is a good man, Aerin. You would like him."  
"Does he make ye laugh?"  
She pondered the question. She had loved Aerin in a different way. They had been friends for years. She only began to feel more for him after the day he rescued her from a bear in the woods. She had received her first kiss from him. He was two years older than she was, and he had grown very good looking during the years. He looked even more handsome now. But not in a regal way like the prince. Aerin was rugged, roguish. His hair had paled to a dirty blonde, but those warm brown eyes were still the same.

"No," she finally said in a soft voice, "he doesn't make me laugh."

Aerin stared into her eyes. They were locked within the fire, and he knew she was thinking. He wondered if she still loved him. She had come back into his life like a sudden flame as if by fate. Would he take this opportunity that had been given him? After all, Araiel was rightfully is. It was a cruel twist of destiny that caused her to be ripped from him. And he wanted that connection again more than anything.

"Well, angel, it's getting dark. We should probably make camp here tonight. Celevon will alert us if anythin happens, but I doubt it. Ye should get some sleep."  
"Aerin, what are we going to do?"

"What do ye mean?"  
"I mean, can I go back to Minas Tirith t'see my family?"  
"Oh luv," he let out a chuckle. "I plan to escort ye there myself."  
She smiled. "Thank you, Aerin."  
"And along the way, I'll teach ye how to use a sword."  
"I learned fencing and fighting in Elendriel. I've excelled."  
"Well, we'll see tomorrow. Git some sleep, angel."

She gave him a wry smile. "Goodnight, Aerin."  
"Goodnight, princess."  
He tossed her a pillow from his sack, and she nestled on the floor already warmed from the fire's heat, and Celevon's body remained close keeping her warm throughout the night. However, Aerin remained up and watched her as she slept taking in the sight of her beautiful form.

(I know this was kind of short, but I didn't have enough time to type more, but I wanted to leave you with an explanation)


	11. Chapter 11

Araiel was surprised to find Aerin still asleep when she awoke. She was used to waking early in the morning. Hamir always awoke at dawn to begin the day. Araiel would remain in bed, but she heard every step he made when dressing and bathing in the morning. Soon she grew accustomed to it.

Celevon stirred and fluttered his eyes opened when she stood up. She looked down at Aerin. He looked so peaceful and beautiful as he slept. She remembered he was always a late sleeper. A brown strap of leather was fixed around his forehead, but it could not hold back the straying strands that continued to fall on his forehead. Araiel knelt beside him and lifted her hand to touch those hairs. Yet, just as she did, a sudden impulse stopped her. She pulled back and left the cave. Celevon followed her.

Araiel did not have to walk a long distance. They had settled in a cave beside a calm still lake. It was perfect for her tastes. The bathing pools in Elendriel were far more ornate, but this would do. Araiel stripped off her dress and waded merely in her white shift. It came up and around her body like a halo. She quickly plunged in to accustom herself to the water and came up her hair soaking to her back.

It was then that she noticed a movement out of the corner of her eye. Without warning, a wall of water was sent in her direction, and she instinctively began to splash back.

"Aerin!" she screamed in retaliation as their water fight continued.

They finally reached a stalemate and ceased their fire with gasping. Aerin crookedly smiled and winked at her.

"You've gotten better, Ari."

She nodded. "You'll have to watch your self, Rin."

"It's good to hear you call me that now. I also see your much less self conscious,' his smile deepened.

She looked down at her chest and instantly blushed folding her arms across her. He waved a hand.

"Not to worry, Ari. Not to worry. Ye want me to leave so ye can finish bathing?"

She bit her lip and then replied softly. "No…no I don't want you to leave."

He inched closer toward her.

"What do you want?"

Her eyes glided across his well muscled arms and hard chest. His hands were rough showing the years of hard work and effort he had endured. She noticed scars scattered across his back possibly from being whipped by pirates or cut.

"Ari?"

He broke her thoughts, and she suddenly realized how close he was. She felt his breath across her cheek. Those two brown orbs delved into her own. His scent, his touch so familiar. He smelled like spices and like the forest and a faint fragrance of the sea lingered upon him. She did not try to run nor did she tense when his wet hand trawled across her cheek.

"Aerin," she whispered.

"Araiel…do you want me?"

His words hovered across her mouth. What did she want? The shininess of the object upon her left hand drew her attention away. She looked back at the gem, and Aerin noted her gaze. He stepped backward and turned away.

"I'm not him, Ari," he merely stated and pushed himself out of the water.

Araiel remained watching him enter back into the cave and leaving her standing in the water.


	12. Chapter 12

Araiel stepped onto the shore and picked up her cloak placing it around her dripping self. She followed Aerin back into the cave. He was already half dressed when she entered. He glanced at her briefly but then began to gather up their few belongings. She followed him out of the cave where he saddled up one horse to continue their journey.

It was hours later. They had reached the outskirts of Minas Tirith by nightfall. Dusk was settling in, and they had come to the old cabin where he once lived. Nothing had changed. As they entered, she could still smell the familiar evergreen and the spices. Aerin lit a fire in the faded hearth and took a sit beside the dusty fireplace. Araiel approached him from behind. His eyes were fixed within the dancing flames. Things had been quiet for too long.

"Aerin," she broke the awkward silence. "Talk to me."

"What do you want to talk about, Araiel? What is there to talk about?" he snapped.

"Aerin, you have to understand something. Will you please just sit down?"

He sighed and ran his fingers through his tousled hair. "All right, angel. I'll humor ye for a bit."

"Thank you," she lowered herself to the ground sitting directly across from him. "Now don't talk. No interruptions. Just listen to me for once in your life…" She almost wanted to take back the words, but Araiel had grown braver in the years. "When I left you, I did it for a reason. It wasn't because I didn't love you. I loved you very much. But you know I was always obedient and sensible. I did what I was told. And I knew our countries would fall to shreds. My sister would never have married Hamir. He was a strong ally then. He still is. And I cannot imagine what he must be going through right now. I know you sent a message informing him that I was safe and that I was merely being escorted to Minas Tirith by someone else, but he still fusses over me like a hen to her chicks. He is the very symbol of authority and nobility, Aerin. He is very important to his people. He is wise and grounded so much more than I. I feel like a child when I am with him at times. But he is gentle and patient with me. That is one reason I love him. But I know he loves me more than I love him," she noticed Aerin's eyebrows raise at this. "Aerin, I have no regrets about what I have done. I have grown much stronger and braver within the time that has passed between us. I believe you have done some growing as well. In more ways than one," she smiled at him beneath dark eyelashes. "But you know that this could only end badly between us. This path that we are hovering on. But things are so…complicated now…" her words trailed off, and Aerin took his chance to speak.

"They don't have to be," his jaw was firm and he stood up and lingered over her. Then he did something that completely shocked her. Aerin took her hands within his strong grip and pulled her up to meet his eyes. "Ari, you were robbed of me. You know it was never a life you wanted. You still do not want it. I can see it in your eyes when you look at me, when you play with Celevon. I saw it when you stepped into the lake. It has always been a normal quiet life you have desired. You are bored where you are." Her eyes flared, but he would not allow her to continue. "And don't tell me that ye don't love me. Because I know ye do. Ye don't think that I don't know you by now? You're still mostly the same Araiel. You still had a drive, a passion, a courage but you hadn't tapped into it yet. That's changed. You found it. I know you will never be content to go back to that life you once knew. And now you have to make a choice. You wanted me then. Do you still want me now?"

He searched his eyes for an answer, but she gave no reply. Her expression was blank. They stood for several moments in silence. And then she finally broke down, her knees buckling and her body molding into his. She did not whimper or moan, but he could see the tears falling down her cheeks.

She slowly looked up and whispered. "I don't know what I want, Rin."

He smoothed aside the hair covering her face. "And it's up to ye to decide, Ari."

He softly thumbed her cheek and moved his lips to her forehead. The simple touch enveloped her in a passion. She missed his hands, his scent, and his touch. The one she had known for so long. It was finally here again like a shooting star. His hands began to explore her face. He ran his fingertips across her cheek and along her jaw line and trailed them across her bare neck. He looked into her eyes knowing she wanted him to continue. Aerin gripped the side of her neck with his hand and inched closer to her face. She felt his breath upon her cheek as his lips floated across her eyelids. He kissed her eyes one by one and then moved them to her nose. She felt his chin drop slightly as he softly kissed up her neck and lingered on her jaw.

"What do ye want, Araiel?"

He brushed his lips across hers. It was featherlike, but it sent an electrifying shock throughout her being. She closed her eyes leaning in to him even further. He sighed.

"What am I going to do with you?" he groaned and pressed his lips to hers in passion.

Araiel parted her lips allowing him to explore her further. When he entered, she heard a low growl issue in his throat. And suddenly, he pulled away.

"Damn it, Ari! Give me an answer before you drive me mad!"

"I thought I was," she murmured softly.

"Ye gonna run away with me, lass?" he smiled crookedly.

"I want you, Rin. Just you."  
"For how long, Ari?"

"Doesn't matter…" she pressed her forehead against his sighing again. "But tonight will do."  
"The entire night, all you to myself…" She saw the corners of his mouth curve upward, and he bent his head to kiss her again and slowly lowered her to the floor.

When Araiel awoke, she noticed two things. First was the sunlight filtering through the window and then Aerin's strong hand slowly draped across her bare stomach. She turned to look at him. He was still sleeping, and she had to admit he looked more beautiful than ever in this moment. She softly pushed aside the stray curls blocking his eyes. He stirred from her movement and opened his eyes.

"Hey there, luv."

She grinned in response. He gently brushed the back of his knuckles across her cheek. She closed her eyes relishing the familiar touch. He touched his lips to hers, and she opened her mouth willing him on. Softly, he pushed her face away for a moment.

"Now, now, angel, we can't start that again or we'll be in bed all day."

"Anything wrong with that?" she giggled.

He groaned. "Oh Ari, what am I to do about ye? Come on," he helped her to her feet.

"Where are we going?"  
"We're going to Minas Tirith. I told you I would escort you there. And then we're doing some weaponry practice."  
"And then…?" she asked.

"I don't know," he replied in truth. "But it's time for you to see your family. They will begin to worry about your safety."


	13. Chapter 13

"You sent for me, my lord?" Cassain's chief lieutenant entered the Prince's tent.

"Aye, please sit. Our history is far too long for formalities," Cassain roughly replied.

The Prince poured two goblets of wine for himself and for his lieutenant. They exchanged a drink for a moment, and Cassain wasted no time.

"You have heard that the Princess has arrived in Minas Tirith…" he began.

"Our spies have been well informed there, yes."

Cassain threw back his cloak and stood up circling to the other man's chair. "You are my most trusted assassin. Minas Tirith is extensive and well populated. The Princess is well known there. But one advantage we have that they do not…we have you. It is trading season there. The merchants enter from all ports and immediately make for Minas Tirith. The days will be busy in the marketplace and at night many festivities will be taking place. I am hiring you once again, Riand. And I expect you to perform the task I set for you with speed and accuracy as you have not failed me in the past. You are my best tracker and beast stealth man."

The tracker smirked flexing his well muscled biceps briefly. "I know what your will is, my lord. But if I am to do this, then I expect a heavy reward for my services."  
"I thought as much," Cassain replied with a sly grin. He instantly produced two bags pulled tight. Riand opened them satisfied with the amount of gold coins in one and precious gems in the other. "I will return in three days time with the prize."

As soon as Hamir heard the news that his wife had arrived safely in Minas Tirith, he was finally able to relax. He turned to his advisor.

"Where lie we on terms with my brother, Enton?"

"Your brother has sent messengers with offers of a peace treaty. He will agree to keep his soldiers off of your land if you will remain in your territory and not encroach upon his. But he will not leave his men behind."  
"I thought as much," Hamir breathed. "Cassain has wielded much influence over them. He has grown rich, and money turns man's heart to rot."  
Enton changed the subject for a moment. "When will your wife return, my lord?"

"She said in two weeks time after she has had appropriate time with her family."

"All of your affairs have been governed here, my king. The trade goes well, the land is prospering, your arsenal is equipped and ready for any sort of attack. I heard news that you were planning a visit to surprise her."

Hamir smirked. "And where might you have heard that, Enton?"  
"Chamber maids know much," he grinned knowingly.

Hamir laughed in response. "Aye, Enton. I do plan on surprising her. I will leave in two days."

"Oh, Araiel, go away," Aerin groaned in protest as she pushed back the curtains on the windows drawing in the sunlight.

"Not this time, sleepy head," she went to the side of his bed and dropped a slight kiss on his cheek. "You're supposed to teach me today, remember?"

He threw the covers over his head. "What time is it?"

"Um," she sheepishly replied, "An hour after sunrise."  
"What? Go back to sleep, princess. Awake me when I am not in a foul mood."  
"I don't care if you're in a foul mood or not. I'm up, and you will be too."

"Nothing you say will make me!" he snapped and pushed his head into the pillows.

Araiel smiled her devious plan working in effect. She slowly and silently picked up the basin of water resting beside the bed. With her other hand, she removed the sheets from his body bit by bit until his entire bare back was exposed. She liked it when he slept with his shirt off. She made an exaggerated motion of rubbing his back which caused his head to sink further into the pillow. His muscles relaxed beneath her hand as she traced the outline of his scars.

"Ahh keep doin that, angel. Feels nice."  
"And does this?"

With one swift move, Araiel poured the entire basin's contents onto his body. Aerin jumped up flying out of the bed knocking her over in the process. He was soaked to the skin, and she was enjoying every moment of it. He rolled his eyes and climbed off of her. Meanwhile, she could not control her laughter and remained on the floor in giggles. Finally, he looked down at her and began laughing too. Finally he helped her up and kissed her forehead briefly.

"I suppose you think that was funny?"  
"It was! It was hilarious!"

"Well, I will get the better of you in the field today."  
"Perhaps," she tweaked his nose. "Perhaps"

Suddenly, Araron entered the room and saw the display. The couple stepped back from each other, and Aerin bowed suddenly to the king while Araiel made a swift curtsy.

"Hello, Atar…Aerin is supposed to take me to the fields today and practice. I was simply waking him up," she smiled sweetly.

"So I noticed," he cocked his head to the side examining Aerin's soaked form.

"Run along then daughter. You are already dressed I see. Aerin still needs to change, and I wish to speak with him for a moment."  
"Yes, Atar," she kissed his cheek and left the room with a triumphant smile still plastered on her face.

Araron watched her leave for a moment before looking back at Aerin. "She has changed greatly, has she not?"

"Yes, my lord."

"She becomes more and more like her sister every day. While her sister is maturing. Now, my boy…I do appreciate the service you have done my daughter. Were it not for your _connections_, I may not have been able to see her again. But," he took a step forward to Aerin, "I have seen the way you look at her. I know you were fast friends before this marriage. I know you love her, but Araiel is not yours to have. You know this."  
"Should it not be her choice?"

"She already _has_ chosen, Aerin," his voice raised a degree.

"That choice was not her own, and you know it well. What else could she choose that was not her will?" Aerin frowned.

"The past does not matter. Only the future lies ahead, my boy. Someday you will understand that. And Araiel's future lies within the Harad with her king Hamir."

When Aerin entered the practice ring to meet Araiel, she could instantly see something was wrong. She walked up to his side and touched a hand to his arm. He flinched away in response.

"Aerin," she began, "what is wrong?"

"Nothing, forgive me, Ari."  
"What did my father say to you?"  
"It is not important. Come, I wish to show you something."

She noticed he brandished a sword within his hand. It was not elegant, but it suited him. It was a good sword, firm and equal. He swung it easily in a semi arch and performed a series of moves and swings she had never seen before. He had perfect form, and she loved the way his muscles contracted when he gripped the weapon. Finally, he stopped to face her.

"I have learned much in your time away from me. Can you do that?" he arrogantly smiled.

"No, but can you do this?"

She took an arrow from her quiver which was fixed behind her back and locked it within her bow. She concentrated on the target before her. Aerin continued to duck and make silly faces all the while trying to distract her, but she focused paying attention to the sound of the wind and its breeze upon her cheek. With one swift move, she released her hand, and the arrow sailed past and met its mark firmly within the bulls eye. Aerin wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"You always bested me in archery."  
"It is my form of weaponry. But come, we will learn from each other this day."


	14. Chapter 14

They spent the entire day within the practice ring. Aerin taught her form and footwork within sword play while she instructed him on relaxing and quieting himself when using the bow. For without concentration and much patience, the arrow would fix itself in the ground.

When they finally ended, night was beginning to fall. Araiel and Aerin made their way back to the Citadel when her sister Aure suddenly came running to her side.

"Araiel, Araiel! You will not believe it!" she exclaimed.

"Aure, calm down, what is it?" Araiel asked.

"You must come to the great hall immediately."  
"Aure, I am not really dressed for an important occasion," Araiel looked down at her leggings and long waist shirt. "Not to mention my hair's a mess and I am still covered in sweat."

"Oh it doesn't matter. Come," she grabbed her sister's hand and pulled her along.

Aerin chuckled as Aure dragged her through the halls until they reached the great marble doors. They were open, and Araiel gaped when she saw who stood there dressed in entire regal form conversing with her father. Her eyes widened as Hamir turned to her and grinned. He instantly turned quickening his step. She was completely amazed as he picked her up with ease and swung her into the air. Aerin stood behind his back against one of the pillars as he watched them in silence.

"Hamir!" she smiled looking into his eyes. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"Oh Araiel, I was so lonesome without you," he cupped her face within his hands. "I rushed to finish up my state affairs. I also desired to meet your family." He added in a whisper, "You were right about your sister."

She laughed. "It's so good to see you. Will you be staying until we leave again or do you have to rush off early?"

"No, I will escort you home myself."  
"Home…" her words trailed off.

His expression softened as she murmured the word 'home' once again. He looked around at the setting which must have been so familiar to her. This place was her true home the place she had grown up in since she was a little girl. He did feel some regret at tearing her away from it. And from these people. He then noticed Aerin standing in the doorway. He turned and nodded at the young man.

"Have you been keeping company with pirates these days?" he turned to her with a grin.

"No, Hamir," she turned. "This is Aerin, a friend."

He raised his eyebrows at the name remembering her mention her former lover. He turned to the young man and nodded.

Aerin made a polite bow. "Your highness."

Hamir rolled his eyes. "I grow so tired of people continually calling me highness, my lord, or your majesty. Hamir will do fine."

Aerin merely nodded in response. Hamir finally turned back to his wife and kissed her lips softly. The unexpected touch sent a flutter through her.

"Well, my darling, shall we retire?"

She opened her mouth, her eyes still on Aerin, almost about to object, but she closed it and simply allowed Hamir to lead her out of the throne room.

"I bid you all goodnight and look forward to meeting you further," Hamir said once more before exiting.

Araiel turned once more to look at Aerin before leaving. He sighed and shifted his head against the pillar. Aure broke the silence first.

"Oh, he is such a handsome prince. I am almost jealous of my sister."

With that said, she bounced out of the great hall leaving Aerin alone with Araron. The King walked toward him, slowly eyeing him all the while.

"I warned you, Aerin," he replied firmly.

"Nothing will change my love for your daughter sir," he said in a tone just as firm. "I loved her first, and my love is greater than his!"

Araron watched the boy go and sighed wondering what to do about him.

When they reached the room that was prepared for Hamir, he turned to his wife and stared at her before entering the room.

"Something seems to be troubling you, my love. Is something wrong?"  
"No, no…" she began. "I was just so incredulous at your coming. It took me completely off guard."

"He is a handsome young lad, Araiel. I noticed that."

She looked up wide eyed, but he set a hand gently over her mouth. "No need for reflections on the past. It is over. Will you come to bed now?"  
"I cannot believe you sometimes. You have only just arrived to find me in men's clothing, with a quiver upon my back, and probably smelling worse than an orc, and still…"

"And yes, still I love you more than words can say, and I believe you are more beautiful than ever. The smell I can deal with. There is a bath in the room."  
"Hamir," she started. "I have only just come to Minas Tirith. Please do not take this the wrong way, but this was not my old room. I-I want to sleep in it my old room. I want to be around my life that once was for just one night. Please I-I-"

He set his hands upon her shoulders stopping her with that one move. "You do not need to explain any further, my love," he kissed her forehead softly. "I also can see you are very fatigued. I will come to you in the morning. Go…Only but wait one more moment."

Before allowing her to escape, Hamir's arms encircled her waist possessively. She closed her eyes letting the familiar sensations sweep through her once again as he kissed her mouth. She remembered his noble passion and the way he had first kissed her. When he had finished, they bid their goodnights, and Araiel raced to her old room. She quickly closed the door behind her and sighed in the darkness. She then realized she was not alone.

"Aerin," she murmured at the shadow beside the window.

"Ye should have known I'd be waiting. Ye were right too," he stepped out of the shadows to face her. "He is a good man. And he loves you very much. I can see it."

"You love me very much too, Rin."  
"I loved you first, angel. But now I want something that is not mine."  
"What are you talking about?"  
He sighed running his fingers through his hair again as he always did when nervous or agitated. "You are not mine, luv. We spent one beautiful night together. I won't ever forget that. I won't forget you, Ari. But you can't be torn in two. You cannot be both mine and his. And rightfully, ye are his."  
"Why must you do the sensible thing at a time like this?"  
"One of us has to be sensible now. You were before. Now it's my turn."  
"I don't want you to be."  
"I know ye don't. But we've come to that point where we can't turn back now. We crossed the bridge. But it's time for me to go."  
Tears formed in her eyes. "I don't know if I can go back to what once was, Rin. I love you."

"Please, angel, don't make this any harder than it has to be."

He slowly walked up to her side and brushed a hand across her cheek. He slowly lifted up her hand and pressed it to his heart.

"I will always have you here. That is where you will always be mine. And I will never forget you, my beautiful wonderful Araiel."

They flowed freely now. She wanted nothing more than to fall into his arms and kiss him all over once again. But he held up her hand, kissed the back of it gently, and soundlessly exited through the window leaving her alone and weeping.

She slowly went to her bed and fell against it burying her face in the pillow. Her long dark curls covered her damp face as she looked up once again at her old room. She wished she could return to the day her father received the message. She wished she could turn back time and run away with Aerin like it should have been.

She looked around at her room, the familiar paintings, the chest of dolls she played with as a girl. The white silk curtains at the window. But as she narrowed her eyes, she saw a large shadowlike figure standing there. She instantly stood up and ran to meet him once again.

"Aerin, please take me with you. I don't care what happens."

"I know. I'll take you with me."

But the voice was not Aerin's.

She instantly shrunk back but not in time. The man's large bulky arms formed a tight knot around her waist. She widened her eyes and inhaled to release a blood curdling scream. But before she could get any noise out, he plunged a smelly cloth onto her face. She tried to plug her nose to keep from breathing the scent in which she knew well. It was a desensitizer. Everything began to fade. She felt herself being slung over the man's wide shoulders before everything drifted into unconsciousness.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey all heads up just wanted to let you know that yes the original name for Hamir's brother was Tairan. I had been going back and forth on Cassain and Tairan for awhile, but I'm going to stick with Tairan.

When Araiel came to, her head was pounding, and she wished she could fall back asleep. She felt soft cushions underneath her, and she also realized the sudden change in temperature. She felt a drop of sweat trickle down the side of her head. Then she heard the voices.

"Well done, Riand," a deep familiar voice muttered. "The remainder of your reward is on the table."

Araiel heard footsteps near her. She pretended to be unconscious still for she knew all too well who the voice belonged to; Tairan. She heard the sound of jingling coins as her abductor picked up his reward and began to walk out of the room.

"The sleep potion will wear off soon," he said just before he left. "It only lasts one day."  
"Thank you, Riand. You may go now. I will deal with her."

She heard the sound of the tent flap open and close. She debated about continuing her pretenses, but what good would that do her? She was a prisoner none the less. Now was the time to glean information and find out what she was doing here. Araiel slowly fluttered her eyes open. She noticed her surroundings first. The tent was fairly large with exquisite furniture resting all around, a turquoise pool of water dug for the Prince's convenience, and a large dinner table where a number of official looking papers rested. She lay on a pile of velvet cushions near the bed. Tairan stood at the table looking over the papers when he noticed her movement. He instantly straightened and came to her side.

"Ahhh," he began, "So the beauty finally awakes. How do you fair, _Queen _Araiel?"

She slowly rubbed her eyes with both of her hands and tried to sit up feeling the effects of the sleeping potion instantly as her head started to go dizzy again. He set a hand upon her shoulder to settle her, but the sudden touch was unwanted, and she flinched in disturbance.

"Be careful, the potion gives you terrible headaches. But it was quite clever if I do say so myself. We have spent years perfecting it. All Riand had to do was enter the city, track you through the palace, find you when you were alone, and then simply take you."  
"How did he get me out of the city?" she asked softly. "We have guards posted at every wall."

"Riand has his connections and his ways of getting out of places. You also have a network of tunnels that go under the city do you not?" he kneeled down to her level.

She looked up in surprise. "How do you know that?" For it was supposed to be kept only a secret within the family of royals.

"Oh Araiel," he chuckled. "I make it my business to know these things."

She now wished that she had spent the night with Hamir. Riand would not have dared taken her while he was in the room. She laid her head upon the pillow once again and closed her eyes. She heard the sound of Tairan's movement as he walked back over to the table. He took a pitcher of wine and poured two goblets full. She noticed they were very ornate, entirely gold since it was heavy riddled with semi-precious jewels. She took the wine knowing alcohol put some people in unpredictable circumstances, but she knew it would matter none the less. Her throat ached for the wine as she pressed it to her lips.

"I must admit I am surprised at you behavior," he murmured lowering himself to a cushion beside her.

"What do you mean?" she kept her eyes focused on the wine.

"Most girls would instantly strike me and run from the room and foolishly knock themselves unconscious again. You seemingly do not have any notions of escape."  
"I never said that," she hissed. "But I prefer to keep my plans a secret."  
"Well then I shall enjoy your performance when it does come," the corners of his mouth upturned into a devious smile. "I also must say I did not expect you to arrive in a man's clothes nor smelling so badly," he grinned even further.

"I was practicing in the rings of Minas Tirith the previous day."  
"And where do your strengths lie?" she wondered why he was asking her so many questions.

"I am skilled most in archery due to my blood lineage of the _elves_," she emphasized elves showing that she had more nobility than he, which he stiffened briefly at.

"I shall have to see your presentation sometime then. Perhaps we will have a coupled tournament."

There was a long pause where she finally broke the silence to ask her most important question.

"What am I doing here, Tairan?" she asked.

"Now, now Araiel, patience," he came to a stand hovering over her. "First thing is first, I hate discussing business on an empty stomach. And you are not dressed for dinner. There is suitable attire for you to wear upon the bed. I thought of giving you Easterling attire, but I thought a dress of your country would befit you more. There is the pool for you to bathe. I shall leave the tent, and one of my sentries will stand guard. And please do not make any ridiculous attempts at escape yet. I wish to see them when you do. And the desert is four days in every direction on foot. So you _will_ need to eat first."

Araiel flinched as he took her hand gently in his grip and pressed his lips firmly to the back of it. She watched as he left the tent and knew he would be gone for quite sometime. Ariael turned her attention to the water and slowly shed her clothes stepping into it. It was still warm, and she was grateful for the bath in any case. She dipped her long dark hair to the back of her head and tried to concentrate on her present situation. What could Tairan want? Elendriel? Minas Tirith? She knew Hamir and her father would never surrender either on her behalf. Well…her father would not. He was more sensible, but Hamir loved her greatly. Would he give up his city to save her life? And if she was doomed to die, why did Tairan keep asking her intriguing questions and act as though she would be kept alive for quite some time? Araiel's thoughts were too jumbled in her head.

One face came to mind which comforted her. She dreamed of the night spent in his quiet little cabin just outside Minas Tirith. She thought of his warm loving hands draped around her stomach and only the crackling fire watching them. She thought of how much she now abhorred politics and how much work running a country was. She was tired of being strong.

The Princess finally exited the pool and wrapped the long drying towel around herself. She decided to take a quick glance at the papers upon the table. Then she realized they were all written in an Easterling tongue she had never learned before. They were useless.

She used the comb sitting nearby to sift through her tangles, and then went to inspect the dress assigned to her. She was glad it was not Easterling attire. It was a simple makeshift gown of crushed red velvet with no sleeves because of the late summer heat. She slipped it on. The neckline was low. She noticed a necklace sitting on the small table beside her bed. She fixed the delicate gold chain around her neck. A single black pearl was attached upon the end of it. She also fixed two simple strings of gold around her head emphasizing that she was royalty.

Tairan's time was impeccable. He entered the tent just as she had finished. He smiled walking up to her as she looked in the mirror.

"Now you do not look so much like a man. So please, come," he offered her his arm.

"Lead the way. I only take the arm of a gentleman," she refuted.

He chuckled in amusement. "I will take that as a compliment."

He placed a strong hand on the small of her back and moved her forward. The tent flap was opened beneath her, and she took a deep breath of fresh air in. Surprisingly, it was cooler outside because of the breeze. She noticed all of the tents in the distance. Tairan's was the largest of course, but there were so many. He noticed her gaze.

"Impressed by my strongholds? They extend for a mile in every direction. This is not my city of course. This is merely my army. You would be keenly impressed by my city. It is very vast and luxuriant. We hold festivities every night."

Araiel did not reply as he led her to another tent. This one was slightly smaller, but she guessed it was the dinner tent for a long table was set up, and rows of food were already prepared. She was seated directly to this left upon the corner while he remained at the end. Araiel began to eat and took much since she had been without food for nearly two days.

"Now will you tell me?" she finally asked looking up at him and breaking the silence.

"Tell you?" he cocked an eyebrow. "Oh yes, of why you are here. I am wondering where I should start. It is very…complicated," he smiled seeming to enjoy her gaze as she waited. "Well, Princess, let us examine the situation. Hamir is my younger brother as I am sure you know well. I am only a year older than he, but still I am first born. I grew tired of court life as most know. I sought my true calling upon the sea and within the military. I had a skill in battle that has never been rivaled yet. I commanded the arsenal for our father. We raided the lands growing richer and richer.

"After we had conquered our enemies, I finally returned home to discover that our father had no intention of passing the crown legitimately to me. He chose Hamir. Only the gods will know the reason. Hamir was quiet, wise, and skilled in the art of politics. But I never understood how our father could possibly understand that he could not lead an army or be a striking symbol in battle." He paused momentarily waiting for her to speak, but she kept her eyes merely on her food listening instead. He continued, "So I vanished. Much of the army followed me. Hamir had never been their leader, and they knew I had led them in many successful battles. We took more. I acquired the city that lays to the west of our stronghold here. But when my father made the trade agreement with Minas Tirith, this strengthened my malevolence. The marriage should have gone rightfully to me along with the trade spoils of Gondor."  
"But it didn't, Tairan. And it is too late."

He stood up throwing back his cloak with all of the pride he possessed and stood at her side. "It is never too late."


	16. Chapter 16

"What do you intend to do with me, Tairan?"

"I mean to keep you here until those in authority become more reasonable," he responded icily and came to sit down again.

"Do you think my father will really give you my hand in marriage when I am already Hamir's?"

"Yes, and do you want to know the reason why?"

"No, but you will tell me in any case."

"Your Hamir will be dead in three days time."

Her eyes instantly seared and she leapt out of her chair. He sat calmly still enjoying her performance.

"You think I seriously had not a plan to bring about Hamir's end? I have scorned my brother for many years. I will end his life myself."

"Not if I have something to say about it."

"But you will _not_," he commanded.

He eased out of his chair and faced her. She grew unnerved by his close presence. He was much taller than she with well built muscles and strong hands due to the many battles he had fought. She observed the sword resting at his side. He wielded an authority that men listened to. And men feared him. Araiel did not wish to fear him, but at the same time, she could not ignore her helpless state.

"You are so beautiful," he murmured his breath floating across her face. "The sons do not do you justice. And now," he firmly put a hand upon her waist to steady her. "How old are you Araiel?"

"I shall be nineteen soon."

She looked down at the hands grasping her waist and tried to be calm, but it was impossible with every fiery hatred coursing through her. Slowly, he intertwined an arm around her waist bringing her closer. He forced his chest upon her and easily grinned relishing her fear.

"If our places had been reversed, you would have loved me the same," he murmured against her ear causing the hairs on her neck to stand on end. "You should have been rightfully mine. After all, why do you think that you have not been able to bear a child yet for Hamir?" she widened her eyes looking up. "He cannot give you a child, Araiel. He tries to deny it, but he cannot."

"I don't believe you," but he could see a tear forming in her eye.

Softly, he rubbed a hand across her cheek and settled it there. "I can give you children. I will protect your city. Hamir is not a fighter. He never has been. He cannot give you the protection that you need. But I can. And I can give you the heirs that we need."

"There _is_ no WE!"

She instantly began to struggle, but held her fast. Before she knew it, Tairan's mouth was upon hers brutally delving and searching. She finally gave up on resisting and melted into his arms. He lowered her to the soft sand with an arm wrapped carefully around her waist all the while kissing her. Just as he moved his lips to her neck, Araiel let out a cry of protest.

"No!" she instantly gripped her stomach and closed her eyes.

He looked down at her in surprise as he rolled onto her stomach holding it tight.

"Something's wrong! Oh…" her words trailed off, and she fainted into the ground.

Tairan confusedly picked her up and carried her to the healer's tent. He gently set her down upon one of the beds as an old woman put a soft damp rag upon the Princess's head.

"I will return in an hour," he decisively stated.

King Araron read the note and handed it to Hamir. Hamir threw it to the ground in disgust and spat upon it. He screamed in agony throwing his knuckles into one of the pillars.

"I should never have let her leave my side!" he exclaimed.

"We cannot change the past, Hamir," Araron replied. "There is only one thing left to do."  
"He wants me to come alone," Hamir stated.

"Yes, I have heard that you are not on good terms with your brother."  
"No, he wishes to kill me. I have seen that for many years. But if he has defiled her in any way, I will tear out his heart with my bare hands."  
"Will you go alone?"

Hamir sighed rubbing his eyes. "Yes, I will. I love Araiel, and I will not see her killed."

"And if you are killed, what of that?"

"My brother will not be so cowardice as to simply shoot me in the heart. He will challenge me to a one on one battle. He wants to prove to me that he is stronger and more capable of running a country."

"I guess we shall know in three days time who is."

Araiel had awoken minutes after Tairan left. The healer gave her a sweet spicy tea to drink which calmed her unsettled nerves.

"My lady, do you understand what I have told you?" she asked the Princess.

"Yes, I do. Thank you for everything you have done. What was your name?"

"My name is Louisia."

"Thank you, Louisia."

Tairan stepped into the room. Araiel should have known he would be somewhat early. He walked to her side and bade the healer leave.

"Were you pretending?" he frowned his hazel eyes boring two deep holes into hers.

"It was just a sharp pain in my side. A fading cramp."

"Then I assume you will have no trouble if I take you to _my_ practice rings tomorrow and challenge you?"

"No," she murmured softly tracing her thumb across the still warm mug. "I will go."

"Good, I will let you sleep here tonight. Hamir will be here in two days time. You will wish to rest for tomorrow."

Before he left, Tairan set a hand against her cheek. She closed her eyes looking away in disgust.

"You will come to appreciate me in time."

With no other words spoken, Tairan left the tent. The healer returned shortly afterward.

"You may have my bed tonight, lady," Louisia spoke. "I shall sleep on the cushions."

"You do not mind?" Araiel asked.

"Not at all. The tea has helped, yes?"

"Yes it has. Thank you again."

Araiel slowly drifted off to sleep wondering what the next day would be like.

Tairan awoke her early. She wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep, but he took her arm within his grip and propelled her upward.

"Come, come now. The day is wasting. There are clothes for you on the bed."

Araiel groaned in protest as he left the tent quickly for her to change. She felt sick still and did not wish to go to the practice ring. Araiel squeezed into the tight leggings and tucked the long waist shirt inside. She slowly pulled her long hair into a braid keeping it out of her face. Tairan was waiting for her outside the tent. He handed her a bow and a quiver.

"You will show me your archery. And then I shall show you my sword play. Come…"

Araiel matched him easily. She was not even distracted by the other many men who were there skillfully training for an upcoming battle. She kept her eyes fixed on the targets at all times striking every single one with sheer accuracy. She hit the bulls eye very time. Tairan attempted to match her skill but grew more agitated by the minute. He hit the targets but never grew close to her arrows.

"You will teach me how you do this some time," he firmly said.

"It takes many years and much patience to learn. And do not forget I have the eyes of an elf."

He turned to her and took her hand escorting her to the sword ring. Many men were already there. When they saw their leader, they instantly ceased their fighting and turned to pay him respects. He merely held up his right hand.

"Hama, Ceten, come you two will go against me today."

Hama and Ceten, two soldiers, exchanged worried looks but simply bowed in response. Araiel held her jaw firm as she watched Tairan rip his cloak off and remove his tunic revealing his rock hard chest and bulging biceps. He entered the ring grasping two swords. The two men were arrayed in full armor suits, and they equally carried two swords. They were bigger and bulkier than Tairan, but intuition told Araiel that strength was not it completely. The fight began, and she instantly widened her eyes as Tairan took off in a flash. His fire was insatiable. She could not keep track of the number of moves he made or how he knocked his opponents down in merely seconds. He swung his swords in semicircles and brought them together in a loud triumphant clang. The audience roared a thunderous applause. All Araiel wished to do was turn away. Tairan approached her not even a drop of sweat upon his brow.

"Now, we will go to a quieter practice ring, and I will teach you what I know."


	17. Chapter 17

Aerin urged his horse forward. They were not out of the sandstorm yet. Though he could barely see through the blinding grains plagued by the never ceasing wind, he knew this terrain perfectly. He could walk it blindfolded, and the horse knew it as well. They soon found the secret cavern where he often rested from days of travel. A single well was dug into the ground providing enough water for a days rest. He knew he should rest for only a mere hour. When dusk fell, he needed the night and its shield to give him the advantage. Aerin was not without his connections. He knew well that the Daughter of Gondor was missing. He knew well who had abducted her. He knew well where she was secured…

Tairan took her arm within his firm grasp. He lightly held it, but considering he was a good foot or two taller than her and his arms were three times the size of her own, she felt it more painful than he intended. She followed in silence as he led her to the sword practice ring. He handed her a makeshift practice one. The edges were dulled purposefully. She grasped it firmly in her hand, and he seemed surprised that she lifted it well. She stood a few feet away from him as he raised his weapon.

"I do not enjoy this," she stated glumly.

"You will not always have the luxury of using your bow. Begin, please. How would you attack me?"

She sighed, hesitating for a moment, and then stepped forward with a lunge, her sword aimed at his chest. In one swift move, he knocked the sword from her hand, and it fell to the ground.

"Too eager, wrong footwork, and wrong method. Really, princess…I expected better from a royal of Gondor and an elf at that."  
"Their bloodline runs through my veins along with their genetics. I do not possess good skill with the sword. But I can best any mortal and many elves at archery."

"As I have seen. But there comes a day when you can not always use your bow as I said. You must resort to such methods of sword when necessary."  
"That is why I often carry two long knives. I can wield them with proficiency."  
"I will enjoy seeing your display. But for now, I will teach you some methods of swordplay I have learned."

Tairan approached her, picked up the sword at her feet, and predatorily circled her. She flinched when he reached behind her and placed the sword in her hand once again.

"First lesson, how to hold a sword and how to move a sword. Different swords must be held in different ways. For example: this is a lighter sword. A practice one. You would be carrying a much heavier sword if you were to engage in a real battle. I will show you various motions with this sword."  
Tairan moved in front of her taking his sword in hand. His first moves were full circles and semi-circles. She was impressed by how powerfully he used it, but she didn't let it show. He then showed her various diagonal cuts, which (when used), were deadly and fatally wounding to the body. He extended his arms, and pointed the tip of the sword diagonally from her left shoulder to her right hip. His circle came and ended just inches from her right side. He noticed her flinch several times at the close proximity. She was unused to such immediacy, but Araiel soon mastered the techniques. She listened hoping to distract herself from the constant growing pain within her abdomen. She learned well, and at the end of the day, he was proud of what she had accomplished. A full feast was prepared for them, and he led her to the dining hall as soon as they had finished dressing.

When they sat down to dinner, he eyed her as she filled her plate and ate hurriedly. Raising an eye, Tairan rubbed a thumb across the rim of his goblet.

"Well, you have worked hard today, and I see good reason for you to be famished. I was quite impressed by your display today. You make a fine swordsman."  
"Woman," she corrected.

"Woman," he agreed. "Araiel, I would think we could come to some sort of an…arrangement."

"Abducting me from my home, my husband, and forcing me to work in the hot sun in a foreign land all day has not helped strengthen my fondness for you Tairan," she hissed.

Oddly, he smiled at this. "I find you very changed from my first encounter with you. You have become braver with your words and your actions. Please believe I do enjoy your spirit, Araiel. I relish the chase."  
"My sister has rubbed off on me. And no, I am only brave when the situation demands it such as now. And the hate I bear you can offer no other form of conversation but sarcasm and insults."  
"Well, then I shall accept those for now."

The remainder of the dinner was spent in silence, but as Tairan walked the fatigued princess back to her room, he surprised her with something.

"I had them bring her this afternoon while we were fencing."  
She gazed in stunned silence at the beauty that stood tethered to a fencepost beside her tent. The horse neighed at her approach, but elven grace and calmness aided in settling animal's nerves. She was beautiful from her hooves to her flanks to her mane. The horse was entirely white with a cream colored mane and tail which she flicked in greeting to the princess as she came near. Araiel settled a soft hand on the mare's muzzle, and the horse met her with a pair of icy blue eyes.

"I know of the abiding love of horses within Gondor. I thought you perhaps would enjoy her company."  
"She's beautiful," Araiel smoothed her hand along the horse's powerful chest.

"And very excitable, but you seem to get along well with her."

"Why are you doing this, Tairan?" she turned to him.

"Doing what?"  
"Trying to make me care for you when you know I could never?"  
"Oh…you couldn't?" when his eyes narrowed, and he approached her forebodingly, she felt unnerved but held her distance. "You seemed to enjoy my company today."

She did not respond, and he swiftly took the advantage and closed the distance between them. She felt helpless to do anything when he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lips firmly. Araiel missed the touch and the protection of a warm body next to her. When the sensations engulfed her again, she closed her eyes and thought back remembering. Those stubborn strands hanging over his head, that earthy scent, his strong muscles holding her…Aerin. With what strength she had left, Araiel suddenly pulled back clutching her stomach.

"Leave me alone!" she exclaimed.

The horse, startled by the sudden scene, reared up on its hind legs giving Araiel her chance to retreat into the tent where Louisia stood. Tairan cursed angrily and took a hold of the horse's bridle bringing it down with his brawny grip. When she finally calmed, he stood outside the tent and yelled loudly.

"I will come back for you in the morning, princess. You will embrace your destiny soon. Goodnight."

He emphasized the last word roughly and left the tent. Louisia held the frazzled princess in her arms and noted the tears on the poor girl's face.

"Do not worry, my lady. Your husband will come for you soon, I am certain."  
"Yes, and Tairan will cut him to pieces," she replied despondently.

"Now, now, you must not think that way. Think of all you have to look forward to. Please, princess, you need rest. The bed is ready for you."  
"I cannot allow you to sleep on the ground again, Louisia."  
"No, my lady. I will sleep in another tent tonight if you wish. I shall be in the tent next to you. If you need me at all, please do not hesitate to come in. I will be steps away."

Louisia kissed her head once again and quietly issued out of the tent knowing that the princess needed sleep, and as long as she remained in the tent, Araiel would not sleep. Dejected and miserable, Araiel reluctantly crawled into bed only to discover movement beneath her. She raised her eyes as something poked her back, and she nearly fell to the ground when hearing the familiar whisper.

"Ari, please don't speak, lass, quiet…"

Slowly, he crept out of his hiding spot beneath the bed and stood before her holding a finger to his lips. He lifted her into his arms and motioned her to follow him. Silently, Aerin took out a dagger and cut a hole in the back of the tent. She then noticed two of the guards that normally stood there were now on the ground face forward in the dirt. Araiel pursed her lips together and followed Aerin out of the circle of tents.

"Now," he whispered in the shadow of one of the larger ones. "Do exactly as I say. Put on this cloak," he handed her a tightly wrapped bundle which she immediately unbound and slipped it over herself. "Tie your hair into a knot on your head like this."

He gave her a piece of leather, and she did as he instructed. He then took out a small jar and emptied its contents into his hand. She wrinkled her nose at the smell, but did not object when he rubbed it across her face. "Good, your skin is brown. Just hold the cloak tight almost like your cold, and come with me. I have a horse waiting."

Aerin proved more clever than his word. He knew they would be watched as they left the circle of tents on the horse. They were given glances, but anytime they were stopped, Aerin spoke in the language of the Harad, and the soldiers instantly retreated from view and issued into the tents once again. They finally issued out of the camp where Aerin set his horse at a gallop and left the camp in the dust. Araiel merely tucked her head into his back as he rode on. She did not know how far into the desert they were. He did not slow his pace, but continued riding for more than an hour at a gallop. Finally, the scenery began to change into more rocky formation and soon to grass which she rejoiced at seeing. Trees began to appear, and they found themselves lost within a thick forest. At least, Araiel was lost, but Aerin seemed to know exactly where he was going. Still, he did not speak until they were out of the forest.

"What did you tell them, Aerin?"

He turned to look behind him and she recognized the familiar smug grin on his face.

"I told them that ye had the Plague, and I was taking you far out into the desert and back t' ye're homeland. No one wanted t' come near ye, and the smell of that ointment was enough."

She giggled, and then her eyes rose when she noticed a faint gleam in the distance. As the hill dropped beneath them, she widened her eyes noticing a small harbor within the distance.

"The Sea! We are going to the Sea!" she finally broke the silence.

"I've a ship there. We must get ye as far away from the Harad as possible."  
"What do you mean? You're not taking me back to Gondor."

He grunted. "Araiel, try t'understand. It's not safe for you. I will send a message to Hamir, but he can't even protect ye at this point."  
"Where are you taking me, Aerin?"

"To Rivendell. The sons of Elrond still dwell there, and they will grant you safe conduct into their lands. You have always wanted to meet your ancestors, and they can grant you protection. When Hamir has resolved this situation with his brother, then he can come for you. But I must keep you safe."  
"Honestly, Aerin, I don't think anyone can keep me safe now but Hamir. I don't think Rivendell is the right place for me now."  
"In this situation, I'll decide what's right for ye."

"Stop!" she ordered him.

He sighed. "Is that what ye want, Ari? You want to go back to your beloved prince who didn't even protect ye this time around?"  
"It was my fault, Aerin! I shouldn't have gone to sleep in a room alone. I just didn't want to be near him that night. That's why I went to my room."  
"And why didn't you want to be near him?"

She sighed. "Because…because I couldn't rub you off of me. I couldn't forget the way you looked, the way you smelled, the way you felt. I didn't want to lose that."

He rubbed his eyes. "What do you want, Ari? I can't protect you if I'm not with you. And I can't stay with you if you go back to him."  
"And what do we do about this?" she pointed to her wedding ring.

"That's something ye must decide, angel. I can't make it for ye. But I will tell ye this much. You broke my heart once. I think I can stand t'lose ye again. I'll build myself up again somehow. Just go back to being my pirate self. But if ye want me, and if ye want to stay with me, I will love ye until the day that we die. And I will be with ye forever. You're the best thing in the world that's happened to me, angel. Without ye, there's just a hole in my heart that only ye can fill."


	18. Chapter 18

"I have to go back, Aerin. If only for myself…I have to know something."

"I will take ye back, angel. But then I'm leaving. And I swear to you, I will never come into your life again. I make this vow to you."

"Aerin, please…I want you to wait if only for a short time. Please, I will explain myself soon. And when I do, I shall make my choice for you or for him."

Aerin sighed in defeat when she looked at him through those dark eyelashes. He knew he could not refuse her. Glancing briefly to his right, Aerin slid off the horse and lifted her down with him. Slowly, he reached up his hands and loosened the hood of the cloak from her head allowing the curtain of dark hair to be released.

"You still have the ointment upon your skin. Come."

Aerin softly took her hand and led her to the lake that rested nearby. She closed her eyes as he unfastened the brooch holding the cloak together. It pooled to the ground beneath her, and she was garbed in merely a white undershift. He rested his hands upon her neck and trailed his fingers to her shoulders. She pressed her lips gently against his as he moved the fabric across the curve of her fair white shoulder. He tore his lips from hers for a moment and settled a featherlike kiss upon her arm. Every touch sent a lightning bolt through her system. Aerin slid the loose shift down her arms, and it easily collapsed to the ground.

She allowed him to lead her to the lake, but jumped slightly when her toes met the cold water. He grinned at the amusing display. He was also amused by the fact that from her neckline down her skin was entirely white, but her face was still brown from the smelly ointment he had rubbed upon her.

Aerin removed his shirt and casually tossed it aside. He watched her inhale deeply, taking in the sight of his muscles. He did not have a large manly frame like Hamir. No, Aerin was tall and thin and carried a youthful appearance about him still. He was not the boy she knew in Gondor, but he was not a full grown man yet like Hamir. And Araiel was not yet a woman though she felt like it at times.

Soon, Aerin stood before her as naked as the day he was born. Their hands touched, and their hearts met. Slowly, they waded into the water together, and Aerin began to wash the ointment from her face. Once again, their lips met, and this time, neither could deny the passion and love they shared together. Their connection went beyond skin.

They issued out of the water, not daring to tear their lips from each other for fear that they would come to their senses. Aerin lowered her to the soft grass as they continued their lovemaking. Araiel felt a sudden jolt issue through her stomach, and she worked to calm her trembling self. As Aerin fully and completely entered the princess of Gondor, she watched as his face melted before her. And she was entirely stripped away as well. They approached the end and crashed into the beautiful symphony they had created together.

"I feel so small sometimes, Aerin," she murmured to her lover. "Like I don't matter in this world. But whenever I am with you, I feel like I have purpose. Like there is something else out there besides all of this. I am tired of court etiquette. I'm tired of politics. I'm tired of worrying about whether the one I love is going to come home at night to me or whether he has enough time for me."

His lips brushed against her forehead. "There is so much beauty left in the world. I always wanted to discover it with you, Ari. I can see the beauty in your eyes, I feel it in your soul. You abound with it."

"Do you think everything happens for a reason?" she asked huddling up next to him.

"Yes," he replied turning his attention to the stars.

"Then why would they do this to us? How could we love each other so much for us to be taken away from each other? Why were Hamir and I meant, and not you and I?"

"Are you so certain that we are not? It is your choice, Ari. The law should not cage your heart. And life is…complicated sometimes. Perhaps you and Hamir were meant to be together for a short time to prepare you for me. I don't know. Perhaps he needed you to show him something. Perhaps you needed him to show you something. You have changed in the time we have been apart. And I have learned a great deal too."

She nodded, but no longer desired to speak. She merely sidled up against him and listened to the hum of his steady breath and rested her fingers on his warm chest.

"We should go, Ari. Hamir probably has learned of your escape by now. We must leave for his camp if we wish to make it there before he departs to search for you…"

"And I will not forget my promise to you. I will explain everything and make my choice…soon."

Aerin was as true as his word. They found Hamir's camp only a half a day from the lake. The Prince raced to meet his wife and lifted her from the saddle of the horse and spun her around in glee. It nearly took all her strength to keep her from weeping as he held her close to him. Her heart ached for she knew how much he loved her. He glanced up at Aerin.

"I owe you my life once again. What can I do to repay you?"

"There is no price you could give to me that I would accept," Aerin spoke in simple terms as he dismounted and allowed the wardens to lead his horse away.

"I will not stand for my brother's treachery any longer, Araiel. I intend to attack tomorrow night as soon as dusk falls. We have ten thousand men at our disposal. We are ready to finish him. And then we shall be safe and can continue our lives unhindered. I promise you this."

"Hamir," she took his hand. "I must speak with you, please."

"Araiel," he noticed a flicker of sadness pass across her face. "What troubles you?"

"I must speak with you in private."

He nodded and sighed heavily knowing that her message was serious. Aerin watched them issue into the king's tent, and then he slowly turned away to partake of a late lunch.

Araiel surveyed her surroundings. The room resembled much of their shared room in Harad. It smelled of rich spices just like Hamir. She paced the room for a few moments, and Hamir watched her in silence waiting for her to speak. Finally, she turned to him.

"What is it, my love? What distresses you?"

She pursed her lips together and finally spoke, "Why did you not tell me that you could not give me children?"

Her words stunned him. He lifted a hand to his head and closed his eyes. She waited for a moment or two until he was ready to answer.

"I was afraid if anyone found out, especially your father, he would not give you to me. I guess I hoped that it were not true. And when I met you, I fooled myself into believing it could happen. I loved you at first sight, Araiel. I desired you so deeply that I was willing to do anything to have you."

"You lied to me, Hamir. You tricked me into thinking you were my first."  
He looked at the ground. "In a way, you were the first Araiel. I loved you more than any girl I had ever been with. That is why I married you. I wished to spend eternity at your side."  
"That would be impossible, Hamir. You are not elven as I. And even though I am merely a descendant of the elves, I have learned that I share an equal lifespan with them. I will not pass into the next world unless I am felled by a weapon or if I suffer from a broken heart. I am immune to sickness. I do not know how this change came upon me. None of my family shares it. I do not know how it befell me."

Slowly, he approached the princess and raised her hands to his lips kissing her knuckles one by one. "Araiel, can you forgive me for lying to you for keeping the truth from you?"

"Yes, Hamir, I can forgive you for that. What I cannot forgive is how your own selfish heart desired for me to be ripped apart from all I held dear just so your curiosity could be sated just so you could finally look upon me in person and not in a picture. And now I must beg your forgiveness."

He looked up at her in surprise. "What do you need forgiving of, my love?"

She gazed into her husband's eyes, and a tear rolled down her cheek. A sob escaped her lips, and finally, in a mere whisper, Araiel changed the fate of the Harad. "Hamir, I am with child."


End file.
